The Bravest Ruler
by AsillyRavenclaw
Summary: Chapter 5 Update: "Kau menyuruhku tenang! Aku akan jadi buronan!" "Kita manemui Raja Kecil" "Bu-bukankah itu sebutan untuk..." Tertanda: AsillyRavenclaw
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

Sakura's P.O.V

Namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku adalah seorang dokter. Sudah dua tahun, ya dua tahun aku telah menjadi dokter pribadi dari orang yang sangat penting di Negeri ini. Yang Mulia Ratu dan Pangeran. Aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukerjakan. Yang aku tahu, 2 tahun yang lalu aku baru saja selesai menjalankan ujian prakter selama satu tahun di sebuah rumah sakit di Ibukota…

_Flash back_

"Untuk putri kami yang cantik!" Kata ayah sambil mengangkat segelas sampanye tinggi-tinggi

"Kau hebat putriku, sungguh hebat" , sanjung ibuku

"Ya, lulusan terbaik tentu saja hebat" ayahku menyanjungku lagi

"Itu semua tidak luput dari bantuan dan doa kalian semua. Aku ucapkan terimakasih" kataku merendah

"Tidak hanya pintar, kau juga sangat bijaksana. Aku sangat beruntung punya putri sepertimu" kata ibuku lagi

"Ya, sangat bahagia keluarga kita. Anak laki-lakiku menjadi orang sangat berguna bagi Negara dan sebentar lagi, putriku akan berguna bagi semua orang. Kami sungguh bangga pada kalian berdua. Harusnya kita merayakanya di restouran saja" kata Ayahku

"Perayaaan kecil dirumah seperti ini sudah cukup yah, dan lagi Kak Sasori tetap tidak bisa hadir kan…" kataku sedikit kecewa, karena di hari yang berbahagia ini, kakakku tidak bisa hadir karena sedang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Anbu.

"Kakakmu sedang mengemban tugas yang mulia, kau harus selalu mendoakanya, semoga saat kau sebahagia ini, dia juga bahagia ." kata Ibuku

"Iya bu, aku tahu. Aku juga akan mendoakan ibu dan ayah, semoga saat aku bahagia, kalian juga bahagia." Kataku . Setelah itu, kami semua tertawa

"Aku yakin diantara semua putri di dunia ini, putri kamilah yang paling bijaksana." Kata Ayahku

"Putri dari seorang Rektor Universitas terbaik di Konoha tentu saja harus bijkasana agar bisa mengimbangi kebijaksanaan ayahnya" kataku. Kami semua tertawa lagi.

"Sekarang, makanlah makanan yang terlah kusediakan." Kata Ibuku

"Terimakasih. Selamat makan" kataku

* * *

Beberapa bulan berlalu…

Aku sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluargaku dengan dua orang yang mengaku sebagai sekretaris istana dan dokter pribadi keluarga kerajaan. Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama sampai salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan amplop berwana putih dengan lambang Konoha ditengahnya kepadaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pada Sekretaris istana

"Itu adalah surat permohonan untuk bekerja di istana" katanya. Mataku membelalak seketika

"A-Aku bekerja di istana?" kataku memastikan

"Jika kau menandatangani surat di amplop itu, ya,kau akan bekerja di istana"

"Bukanya aku menolak. Tapi, aku baru saja lulus ujian prakter beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku belum mempunyai pengalaman yang banyak. Lagipula sekarang aku masih dalam proses percobaan menjadi seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit umum Konoha." Jawabku

"Dari data yang telah kubaca, kau sudah beberapa kali menjadi relawan korban bencana alam di Selatan Konoha, kau bahkan juga menjadi relawan perang saudara di Amegakure. Menurutku, pengalaman seperti itu sungguh sangat luar biasa dan sangat cukup untuk menunjukkan dedikasimu sebagai seorang dokter" sekarang giliran Dokter Istana yang menjawabku.

"Apa sebagai dokter istana, aku ini sudah dikatakan pantas? Maksudku adalah, aku belum pernah mengalami hal-hal seperti menyelamatkan anggota parlemen dan juga sebagainya. Yang aku tangani adalah warga sipil, tentu saja hal itu berbeda. Dan juga, jika hanya karena aku punya pengalaman yang memadai dan nilai ujianku yang tinggi, kurasa belum pantas bekerja di istana." Kataku

"Dari semua calon, hanya kau yang pantas berada di posisi ini. Kau adalah anak seorang rektor, kakakmu seorang anbu, tentu saja kau juga punya nilai plus dalam asal-usul keluarga. Juga aku yakin kau punya tata karma. Tapi, jika kau memang menolak pekerjaan ini, tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memilih. Tapi kau harus menentukanya sekarang"

Akhirnya, dengan menimang-nimang bebrapa pilihan, aku menerimanya. Setalah itu, aku mengeluarkan surat dalam amplop. Dan ternyata, aku menjadi Dokter pribadi Yang Mulia Ratu, Uchiha Mikoto dan Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Sesaat aku ragu, tapi karena sudah memilih, akhirnya aku tetap menandatangani surat itu. Dan juga, aku mulai bekerja bulan depan.

* * *

Semenjak itu, aku jadi rajin membaca Koran dan melihat berita tentang situasi istana. Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau hubungan rumah tangga di sitana sedang tidak bagus. Yang Mulia Raja tidak pernah lagi didampingi Ynag Mulia Ratu dalam beberapa kesempatan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Nona" panggil seorang pelayan keluargaku

"Iya ada apa?" tanyaku

"Tuan Muda sudah ingin bicara dengan nona di kamarnya" Jawabnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera berlari ke kamar kakakku. Dia sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya

"Onii-san!" panggilku. Aku berlari dan memeluknya. Aku suka harum tubuh kakakku, sangat menenangkan.

"Sakura. Kau sudah besar, bagaimana kau memeluk kakakmu seperti ini" katanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk disampingnya

"Aku sangat merindukan kakak. Sudah 3 bulan ini semenjak misi terakhir, kakak tidak pernah pulang. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, kakak baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku pada Kak Sasori. Dia adalah figure seorang kakak yang menurutku sempurna. Wajah yang tampan dan ramah, otak yang cerdas, serta sifat bijaksana dan sayang pada sesama membuat orang tekagum-kagum padanya, termasuk aku, adiknya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri. Aku dengar dari ayah kalau ada utusan istana datang kemari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya kakakku

"Itu benar" jawabku. Ada raut wajah cemas yang kentara pada kakakku.

"Kau tahu, ayah sangat tidak suka akan hal ini. Belum lagi ibu yang tak henti-hentinya membujukmu untuk membatalkanya. Aku juga begitu. Aku tidak setuju dengan pilihanmu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi setelah kau masuk."

"Kak…"

"Dinding yang megah, ukiran dan pahatan yang indah itu tidak seindah yang kau harapkan Sakura. Bahaya besar sedang menantimu."

"Kak Sasori… "

"Semua perkataan, semua tindakan yang semua orang lakukan di istana itu, semuanya sudah direncanakan matang-matang. Termasuk menunjukmu sebagai dokter istana. Apa kau tahu itu? Semakin kau dekat dengan orang yang berkuasa, semakin dekat pula kau dengan bahaya. Sebelum kau menghadapi bahaya yang sekiranya tak bisa kau hadapi, ada kalanya kau harus menghindar." Kata Kak Sasori

"Tapi aku belum tahu, apa bahaya itu? Bagaimana aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghadapinya?"

"Sakura…"

"Ketika kakak memilih menjadi Anbu, bagaimana reaksi ibu dan ayah? Mereka menentangnya dengan keras. Ayah berkata Negara telah mengambil putra kesayangnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mereka bahagia kau menjadi Anbu." Kataku

"Itu berbeda. Aku sama sekali tidak telibat dengan unsur politik apapun. Aku bekerja untuk negeri ini, bukan untuk salah satu penguasa di negeri ini. Raja, Ratu, Putra Mahkota, aku tidak bekerja untuk mereka. Sementara kau, kau bekerja untuk mereka Sakura, apa kau mengerti?"

"Apa kakak mau bilang kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi orang yang haus kekuasaan karena aku dekat dengan penguasa? Kak, aku cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku punya ayah yang akan selau menasehatiku dan kau sebagai pelindungku. Apa yang harus kukhawatirkan?". Selang beberapa saat, kakakku mengeluarkan suara. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya dengan bersila

"Kau harus tahu kenapa Ayah dan Aku sangat menentangmu. Keadaan negeri ini sedang tidak bagus. Dengan terpilihnya Hyuuga sebagai perdana menteri dan Penobatan Itachi sebagai Putra Mahkota, akan menjadi gejolak besar Negara ini" kata Kakakku

"Bagaimana kau bisa memanggil Putra Mahkota dengan namanya. Kau tahu itu hal yang tabu bukan?"

"Sebelum dia Putra Mahkota, dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Bahkan ayah telah memperkirakan bahwa putri keluarga Hyuuga akan menjadi Ratu berikutnya. Jika kekuasaanya semakin besar, akan terjadi kudeta. Apa kau tahu itu? Belum lagi, ayah juga bilang kau menangani Yang Mulia Ratu dan Pangeran, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar kak,"

"Untuk Yang Mulia Ratu, kau aman untuk sementara ini, dia yang mengatur istana. Tapi untuk Pangeran, setelah Itachi menjadi Raja dan Sasuke menikah, orang yang pernah bekerja pada mereka akan dikeluarkan juga dari istana, tentu kau sudah tahu bukan? Belum lagi, memikirkan keadaan dimana rumah tangga istana sedang kalang kabut saat ini. Sebagai pelayan Ratu dan Pangeran, posisimu tidak aman Sakura" kata kakakku

"Kak Sasori…"

"Untuk kali ini Sakura, maukah kau mendengarkanku? Maukah kau mendengar permintaan ayah. Sekarang kita berbicara sebagai anak ayah dan ibu. Kau bilang padaku kalau Negara telah merebut putra kesayangan ayah. Apa sekarang kau juga membiarkan Negara mengambil putrinya yang cantik?" tanya kakakku. Aku perlu beberapa saat untuk menjawab.

"Untuk hal itu, ketika aku telah melangkah, aku tidak bisa mengulang waktu dan menghapus langkahku. Kak, aku yakin aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Setidaknya saat ayah dan kakak tidak ada, aku ingin tetap menjadi kebanggaan kalian. Setidaknya, ketika ibu tidak ada, aku ingin menjadi orang yang membahagiakanya. Jika seseorang yang telah mengharapkan surga tidak mendapatkanya, tapi dia telah berusaha keras, setidaknya langit telah menerimanya"

"Itu-"

"Kakak yang mengatakanya padaku. Apa kakak ingat? Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha keras supaya bisa mengimbangi kakak. Aku tidak punya niat untuk melampaui kakak, atau ayah. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengimbangi kalian. Dengan kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali ini, aku ingin menunjukkan, aku juga bisa berguna bagi negeri ini seperti kakak dan ayahku. Jadi aku mohon, lihatlah usahaku ini kak, jika kakak ingin melindungiku, tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin melakukanya sendiri." Kataku. Kak Sasori memelukku dengat hangat setelah itu, dari sekian pelukan orang, pelukan kakakku adalah yang paling hangat dan menenangkan, bahkan jauh melampaui ayah, aku akan merindukan pelukan kakakku sepanjang waktu. Dia benar-benar khawatir rupanya..

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau harus mempertimbangkanya terlebih dahulu. Jangan sampai terjerumus pada lubang keserakahan. Mereka akan mendekatimu. Jangan biarkan seorang-pun masuk dalam hatimu. Jangan lakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan. Jangan bertemu dengan Raja dan Putra Makhota terlalu sering. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Ratu dan Pangeran. Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan fatal. Hukum di istana menganut hukum kuno sebagai hukumanya. Kau meluki jari Ratu, maka kau akan mendapatkan 10 cambukan pada tangamu, kau mengerti?" Tanya kakakku. Aku tersenyum mendapati nasehatnya.

"Aku mengerti Kak.."

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura…, setiap 2 bulan sekali, kau diijinkan pulang. Langsung pulang dan temui ayah, ibu "

"Aku mengerti". Dia mulai mengkhawatirkanku lagi…

"Apa lagi disana?" gumam kak Sasori

"Kak, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai sejauh itu…"

"Kau tidak suka kakakmu peduli padamu. Aku mengatakanya karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Kata kak Sasori

"Maafkan aku kak.." aku terkikik geli mendengar perkataan kakakku ini

"Dan aku ingin kau tahu tentang perbedaan perlakuan antara Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran, bahkan sampai pelayan-pelayan mereka sekalipun. Pelayan Putra Mahkota lebih didahulukan dari pada pelayan pangeran. Kau pelayan pangeran, kau harus berhati-hati" kata kakakku lagi

"Darimana kakak tahu hal itu?"

"Aku ini Anbu, aku tahu semua tentang Negara ini. Kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Sedetikpun aku tidak pernah lupa kalau kau ini Anbu kak, percayalah padaku aku bisa melindungi diriku"

"Sakura…"

* * *

"Sakura, kau harus janji padaku untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu, mengerti?" Tanya ibuku saat melepas kepergianku ke istana

"Aku ini dokter bu, aku harus selalu menjaga kesehatanku kalau aku mau menjaga kesehatan orang lain" jawabku dengan geli

"Kau harus janji dulu!"

"Baiklah ibu, aku berjanji"

"Sakura, jangan lupa dengan semua yang pernah kukatakan padamu" kata Kak Sasori

"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya sampai aku mati kak"

"Setidaknya, temuilah ayah dulu,"

"…"

"Ayah pasti akan merindukanmu, Sakura."

"Baiklah". Aku pergi ke ruang kerja ayahku, hari ini hari Minggu, jadi dia libur bekerja.

"Ayah, boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku

"Tentu"

"Ayah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga ayah selalu sehat dan bahagia" kataku

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan putraku kala itu, sekarang aku juga tak bisa menghentikan putriku. Aku benar-benar sudah gagal" kata Ayahku. Aku mendekati ayah yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya. Aku menggengggam tangan ayahku. Terasa hangat, tapi tidak sehangat milik kakak.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa berkata seperti itu? Kakak berkata, dia akan naik jabatan tahun ini, putra ayah telah berhasil, dan sekarang giliranku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa pada ayah. Ayah adalah ayah terbaik didunia ini." Kataku.

"Sepertinya memang keputusanmu sudah bulat. Terkadang aku benci sifat keras kepalaku menurun kepada kedua anakku. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Buat kami bangga sekali lagi"kata Ayah, beliau tersenyum, aku juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Istana ini sungguh sangat besar dan megah. Di halam depan terdapat lambang Konoha dan taman bunga yang sangat cantik, pahatan-pahatan disepanjang dindng luar istana memberikan kesan klasik dan berseni. Suasananya sangat damai dan bisa dibilang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa tukang kebun yang menyiram tanaman dan juga membersihkan patung-patung yang berada disekitar halaman samping istana.

Ada beberapa bangunan di istana ini. Yang pertama adalah Bangunan Utama berlantai 4. Terdapat tempat tidur Anggota keluarga kerajaan, ruang pertemuan dan masih banyak lagi. Dibagian samping dan belakang Bagunan utama, ada bangunan-bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, menurutku itu adalah kamar para pekerja. Bangunan itu tetap indah, dan berlantai 2. Tepat ditengah-tengah istana, ada sebuah bangunan yang sangat indah karena dikelilingi taman bunga. Ada juga bangunan penjaga istana yang terpisah dari serangkaian bangunan tadi. Menurutku yang paling indah adalah bangunan di tengah-tengah istana tadi.

Aku menempati sebuah kamar mungkin dengan leba dengan dua tempat tidur. Siapa yang menjadi teman kamarku ya?

"Hai, kau pekerja baru ya?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba diambang pintu. Dari caranya berpakaian, aku langsung tahu kalau dia adalah seorang koki. Rambutnya pirang, dikuncir, dia punya mata biru aquamarine dan perawakan yang proporsioanal. Dia melangkah mendekatiku

"Ah iya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuanya" kataku sambil membungkuk

"Aku Ino Yamanaka. Aku koki disini. Kau?"

"Aku dokter yang merawat Yang Mulia Ratu dan Pangeran"

"Dokter?" tanyanya terkejut

"Iya. Itulah yang tertera. Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku

"Aneh. Seorang dokter pribadi tentunya harus punya kamar pribadi. Dokter istana yang bekerja disini punya kamar pribadi" katanya

"_Dan aku ingin kau tahu tentang perbedaan perlakuan antara Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran, bahkan sampai pelayan-pelayan mereka sekalipun. Pelayan Putra Mahkota lebih didahulukan dari pada pelayan pangeran. Kau pelayan pangeran, kau harus berhati-hati"_

Aku mengingat kata-kata Kak Sasori. Dimulai secepat ini?

"Ah tidak. Mungkin saja karena aku baru, jadi aku harus punya teman yang akan memberitahuku tentang seluk beluk istana ini kan? Lagi pula kalau kau koki, kau menyiapkan makanan untuk siapa?" jawabku mencari alasan

"Oh, itu untuk Pangeran. Juga untuk pelayan-pelayanya" kata Ino

"Itu bagus bukan, jika ada masalah dengan makanan, aku tinggal bilang padamu benar?" tanyaku.

"Kau benar juga. Semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik" katanya sambil tersenyum manis

"Aku berharap juga begitu" jawabku dengan senyuman juga.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Yang Mulia Ratu dengan didampingi seorang perawat bernama Matsuri. Aku sampai didepan ruangan kerjanya dan menghadap kepada Kepala Pelayan Yang Mulia Ratu. Aku membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Saya dokter baru yang akan merawat Ratu dan Pangeran, nama saya Sakura. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan malam" kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Yang Mulia Ratu. Kau tunggu disini." Dia mengetuk pintu dan berkata bahwa aku datang untuk pemeriksaan malam.

"Masuk". Jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu. Aku dan Matsuri akhirnya masuk dan melihat Yang Mulia Ratu sedang duduk dan membaca beberapa dokumen.

"Jadi kau dokter baru itu?" tanyanya dengan sinis

"Itu benar Yang Mulia Ratu. Nama saya Haruno Sakura" kataku memperkenalkan diri

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu" . Aku mulai bertanya apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan? "Kau perawat disana. Semua cepat keluar dari sini. AKu ingin berbincang dengan **dokter** baruku" katanya tegas. Semua orang termasuk Matsuri keluar dari ruangan. Kenapa aku jadi tidak enak ya?

"Ayahmu pasti sangat berkuasa sampai-sampai bisa menyusupkanmu kesini" katanya dengan sinis

"Maaf?"

"Katakan siapa ayahmu? Ibumu? Mereka dari partai apa?" Tanya Yang Mulia Ratu dengan dingin

"Maaf, tidak ada anggota keluarga saya yang berpartisipasi dalam politik apapun" jawabku jujur.

"Eh! Kau ingin aku percaya? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengirim bocah untukku dan Sasuke? Sekarang mereka sedang berusaha membunuhku dan anakku. Aku tak percaya mereka melakukan sejauh ini" katanya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang beliau katakan.

"Yang Mulia, maaf jika saya lancang. Apa yang anda maksudkan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi dokterku. Seberapa besar pengalamanmu. Kau masih sangat muda. Jika ayahmu tidak berpartisipasi dalam politik, tentunya dia seorang penjilat!". Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang beliau katakan. Bagaimana bisa? Amarahku karena dia menjelekkan ayahku mulai muncul.

"Apa pekerjaan ibumu? Penggoda ayahmu?". Amarahku semakin memuncak.

"…"

"Tidak? Kalau begitu kau pasti punya kakak yang bodoh tapi pandai mengambil hati orang dan memasukkanmu kesini, hal itu sama dengan PENJILAT!". CUKUP SUDAH. TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGHINA KELUARGAKU. Kepalaku yang sedari tertunduk sekarang tegak menatapnya langsung kematanya

"Maaf jika saya lancang **Yang Mulia Ratu!** Saya percaya anda punya tata karma dan tutur kata terbaik diseluruh penjuru negeri"

"Kau terlalu memujiku.."

"Tapi saya yakin bahwa otak anda tidak lebih dari otak seekor siput. Lambat!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Anda hanya bicara terus-menerus sebelum anda mengetahui kebanaran. Tong kosong bunyinya nyaring. Apa anda pernah mendengar hal itu?"

"Kau berani padaku? Kau mengguruiku?"

"Ya! Saya menggurui anda. Jika anda benar-benar ingin tahu! Ayah saya adalah rektor Universitas Konoha. Dan tentu saja dia adalah orang yang cerdas, dia menggunakan otaknya sebelum bertindak. Beliau tidak pernah sekalipun ingin masuk dunia politik. Dan ibu saya adalah orang paling mulia! Bahkan melebihi anda! Dia mendirikan yayasan untuk tuna daksa, mereka semua berkerja sebagai pengrajin mainan dibawah kepemimpinan ibu saya. Dan setahu saya, itu namanya aktivis. Bukan penggoda! Dan jangan! JANGAN sekali-kali menghina Kakak Saya! Penjilat? Anda bilang seorang Anbu adalah penjilat? Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya setaip melakukan misi hanya untuk negeri ini! Dia hanya pulang 2 – 3 bulan sekali! Dia mengkesampingkan urusanya demi negeri ini! Jangan pernah menghina keluarga saya!" kataku dengan lantang. Aku tidak peduli setelah ini akan dicambuk berapa ratus kali. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina keluargaku, bahkan Ratu atau Raja sekalipun!

"Kau sadar akan perbuatanmu barusan?"

"Saya tidak peduli siapa anda! Tidak ada yang boleh menghina keluarga saya!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menghukummu?" Tanyanya dingin

"Saya tidak peduli mendapatkan 100 cambukan. Saya tidak peduli leher saya dipatahkan. Aku kan terus melindungi mereka semua, bahkan sampai nafas saya yang terakhir" kataku. Tiba-tiba beliau berbalik dan duduk di sebuah sofa ruangan itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca

"Sampai begitukah?"

"Maaf?" tanyaku dengan nada yang masih tinggi karena masih ada emosi dalam diriku

"Sampai seperti itukah kau akan melindungi keluargamu?"

"Tentu" jawabku mantab.

"Aku iri padamu"

"…"

"Kau bahkan berani melawan Ratu negeri ini hanya untuk membela mereka. Kau sungguh berani. Sedangkan aku? Aku Ratu negeri ini, tapi tidak berani melawan siapapun untuk melindungi keluargaku" katanya sambil terisak-isak. Sekarang aku mulai panik.

"Saya tidak mengerti"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Maaf aku menghina keluargamu. Aku baru tahu sifatku ini jelek. Aku juga baru sadar, semua orang pasti perlahan meninggalkanku. Kau membenciku?" beliau bertanya padaku.

"Orang mulia tidak menyalahkan surga dan mendendam pada orang lain. Anda seharusnya memang meminta maaf pada saya. Dan sebagai Ratu negeri ini, anda berhasil mengalahkan ego anda untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang lebih rendah. Jadi saya akan memaafkan anda" Nada bicaraku sudah kembali normal. Beliau sedikit tersenyum

"Darimana kau belajar analek Konfisius?"

"Ayah saya adalah seorang rektor, sejak kecil saya sedikit demi sedikit diajari hal itu. Demikian juga dengan kakak saya." Jawabku

"Keluargamu pasti sangat menyenangkan"

"Ya, mereka semua sangat menyenangkan"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kepadamu. Ada banyak permasalahan yang sedang kuhadapi" katanya merasa bersalah

"Apakah tentang terpilihnya Hiashi Hyuuga sebagai Perdana Menteri?" Tanyaku. Dengan terkejut Ratu segera menoleh padaku. Aku langsung membekap mulutku sendiri. Dia tertawa aneh

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang itu?"

"…"

"Katakanlah!"

"Kakak dan ayah saya sering membicarakan politik Negara. Tapi bukan berarti mereka ingin berpolitik. Kakak saya bilang bahwa dengan diangkatnya Hyuuga sebagai Perdana Menteri, cukup ganjil dengan Penobatan Putra Mahkota". Sekali lagi Ratu terkejut.

"Aku yakin kakakmu punya otak yang cerdas. Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Sasori. Dia seorang Anbu"

"Anbu…, mungkin sekarang aku sedang iri dengan ibumu"

"Maaf?"

"Ibumu punya suami dan anak-anak yang hebat. Ayahmu adalah rektor Universitas Konoha. Universitas terbaik di negeri ini. Kakakmu Anbu, dan kau adalah lulusan terbaik fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha. Aku sudah membaca data tentangmu, tapi aku meragukanya. Kau pernah menjadi relawan perang. Siapa ibu yang tidak bangga?"

"Pertama, terimaksih telah memuji saya. Tapi bagaimana bisa anda berkata seperti itu. Semua wanita diluar sana sangat iri dengan anda. Anda adalah Ratu, suami anda adalah seorang Raja. Anda mempunyai 2 orang anak laki-laki. Yang satunya akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Bagaimana anda bisa iri dengan yang lain?" tanyaku heran

"Jika aku bertanya apa ibumu iri padaku? Bagaimana kau menjawabnya?"

"Ibu saya tidak pernah iri pada siapapun didunia ini, karena beliau selalu merasa cukup dengan kehidupan yang sudah Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Budidaya orang tergantung pada perbaikan pikirannya, jika seorang dipengaruhi nafsu maka dia tidak akan benar dalam perbuatannya.."

"Kau benar-benar cakap dan pintar. Aku bisa berkata mungkin kemampuan sastramu setara dengan anak-anakku. Ada orang diluar!". Kepala Pelayan masuk dan member hormat.

"Setelah pemriksaan malamku, aku ingin jamuan teh untukku dan dokter muda ini" katanya. Aku sedikit tertohok dengan ada yang Ratu katakan.

"Sekarang tolong check keadaanku" pinta Ratu. Aku menganggu dan sesuai prosedur, aku melakukan pemeriksaan rutin malam. Denyut nadi, tekanan darah, gula darah, suhu tubuh, kulit, semuanya sudah.

"Hamba sudah selesai Yang Mulia" kataku

"Ikutlah denganku. Sebelum perjamuan, kau harus memeriksa anakku terlebih dahulu bukan?"

"Benar Yang Mulia". Setelah itu, aku, Matsuri dan 8 pelayan Ratu mengikuti Yang Mulia Ratu pergi. Beliau membawa kami ke kamar Pangeran.

"Beri tahu kedatanganku, Kakashi" katanya pada salah satu pengawal Pangeran

"Baik Yang Mulia". Dia masuk dan membukakan pintu untuk Ratu.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan semalam ini?" seorang laki-laki rupawan bertubuh jangkung kecil muncul dari dalam ruangan. Matanya sehitam Yang Mulia Ratu, dan rambutnya bermodel emo, tak salah lagi. Pangeran Sasuke.

"Ah Pangeran, aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Oya, ini adalah dokter kita yang baru. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha tahun ini" kata Ratu memperkanalkan aku pada Pangeran. Aku membungkuk memberi salam untuknya. Sebuah uluran tangan mengarah padaku.

"Namaku Sasuke. Jangan seformal itu padaku. Tunjukkan wajahmu". Aku tidak bergerak. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat rakyatku kalau meraka tidak mau aku melihatnya?" Tanya Pangeran. Seketika aku terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Dia lebih rupawan jika dilihat dari dekat. Dia menggerakkan tanganya seakan mengajakku berjabat tangan. Aku menerima tangan itu.

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura". Kami melepaskan tangan kami

"Nama yang cocok untukmu, dan untuk rambutmu juga. Sangat pantas dan sangat cantik" katanya memujiku. Wajahku memerah dan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Aku hanya berharap Yang Mulia Ratu tidak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk" kata Ratu. Aku, Ratu, Pangeran, dan Matsuri masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ruangan itu besar, sebuah tempat tidur yang luas, satu set sofa, beberapa meja, ada dua pinta lain yang jika aku tidak salah menebak adalah kamar mandi dan almari pakaian. Kami bertiga duduk di sofa. Aku duduk di samping Pangeran karena akan memeriksanya. Saat aku memeriksa Pangeran, kadang aku mencuri pandang untuk sekedar melihat rupa menawanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika aku mencuri pandang, mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Kami langsung mengalihkan pandangan kami dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya kalian harus kutinggal. Kalian terlihat canggung, aku akan pergi saja. Sakura, aku menunggumu di kamarku" kata Yang Mulia Ratu meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia pergi?" Tanya Yang Mulia Sasuke kepada Ratu

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan dia pada Pangeran, karena aku sudah melakukanya, jadi tidak ada alas an aku tetap disini" katanya keluar dari ruangan. Setalah itu, suasana malah tambah hening. Aku mengecek gula darahnya. Normal, dan selanjutnya nadi.

"Yang Mulia, bisa anda singsingkan lengan baju anda sedikit. Saya akan memeriksa nadi anda"

"Hn"

"Maaf?"

"Ah, itu maksudnya iya"

"Oh…". Dia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya sehingga aku bisa marasakan detak nadi melalui pergelangan tanganya dengan jariku. Normal.

"Jadi, berapa umurmu?"

"…"

"Aku tanya berapa umurmu"

"Umur saya 22 tahun"

"Bulan?"

"Maret. 28 Maret"

"Kalau begitu, kau lebih muda 8 bulan kurang 5 hari dariku"

"Itu berarti anda…"

"Ya. Aku lahir bulan Juli. 23 Juli. Kau lahir saat musim semi dan dinamai bunga yang tumbuh di musim semi. Sangat serasi." Puji Pangeran

"Terimakasih atas sanjunganya.". Kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum untuk satu sama lain. Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Pangeran Sasuke.

_End of Flash back_

Dan jika kalian ingin bertanya apa yang dikatakan Yang Mulia Ratu padaku setelah itu, kalian tidak akan bisa mempercayainya. Aku dan Matsuri melangkahkan kaki menuju Kamar Pangeran untuk pemeriksaan pagi.

"Tuan Kakashi, tolong beritahukan kedatanganku" pintaku

"Baik Sakura. Tunggu sebentar ya…". Hubunganku dengan beberapa pelayan dan kasim di istana ini cukup baik.

Aku mengenal baik Kakashi, kepala pelayan dan pengawal Pangeran. Kurenai, kepala pelayan Ratu, Matsuri, Ino malah sudah seperti saudar untukku, dia sangat menyenanngkan. Ada pula beberapa pelayan, tukang kebun dan yang lainya. Hubungan antara pekerja satu dengan yang lainya di istana ini sangat dekat dan akrab. Mungkin saat ini, Matsuri berkedudukan lebih rendah dari aku, tapi ketika sudah tidak bertugas, maka kita semua sama. Bahkan, ulang tahun ke-23 ku dirayakan di dapur istana dengan Ino yang membuat kuenya. Dan mereka semua telah merencanakananya. Aku juga membantu banyak pelayan istana yang sakit. Suasana ini sangat menyenangkan untukku.

"Sakura, masuk." Kata Kakshi membuka pintu untukku

"Terimakasih" . Aku dan Matsuri masuk ke dalam dan melihat Pengeran Sasuke sedang membaca buku di sofa. Aku mendekatinya dan memberi salam untuknya. Matsuri mempersiapkan alat-alatnya dan segera mundur beberapa langkah dari aku

"Saya datang untuk pemeriksaan pagi Yang Mulia"

"Hn" katanya singkat. Aku memulainya dan ketika sudah selesai, seperti hari-hari bisaa, dia menyerahkan sebuah surat untukku. Aku segera menerimanya dan segera menyelipkanya di saku jubahku.

"Saya mohon undur diri"

"Kau boleh pergi" katanya singkat. Sudah 1 tahun ini, aku dan Yang Mulia sasuke bertukar surat. Dia akan memberikan suratnya pagi, sedangkan aku akan memberikan suratku saat pemeriksaan malam. Sebelum ini, aku dan Yang Mulia Sasuke secara langsung berbincang-bincang, tapi entah kenapa atau memang aku yang tidak tahu. Aku dianggap melanggar peraturan . Aku dianggap MEGGODA SASUKE. Aku mendapat 5 cambukan disetiap pergelangan tangaku. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Tuan Kakashi juga ikut dihukum. Aku merasa bersalah padanya sejak itu. Dan sikap Sasuke lebih praktis padaku sejak saat itu

_Flash Back_

"Tuan Kakashi, saya minta maaf atas kesalahan saya. Anda jadi menderita karena saya" kataku pada Tuan Kakashi setelah mendapat hukuman. Darah segar masih meluncur dari pergelangan tanganku tak henti-hentinya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk sekedar menghentikanya dengan membalutnya dengan bandana yang aku pakai, tapi sepertinya lukanya cukup dalam.

"Dibandingkan aku yang hanya mendapat 2 cambukan dipergelangan kaki, kau harus lebih khawatir pada dirimu sendiri. Lihat darah itu, kau bisa mati!" katanya sambil menatap lukaku

"Ah, aku kan dokter, bagaimana aku mati hanya gara-gara hal seperti ini"

"Kau ini. Bagaimana bisa kau tenang dalam saat seperti ini? Aku heran padamu Sakura"

"….". Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataanya.

"Tapi untunglah, kau ini dituduh menggoda pangeran. Coba kalau kau dituduh menggoda Putra Mahkota. Kau akan habis ditempat Sakura" katanya setangah bercanda

"Hahaha. Ya itu sebuah keberuntungan." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Kakashi juga ikut tersenyum. Dia memang orang yang ramah, tapi terkadang aneh juga. Saat kami melewati koridor menuju kamar pelayan untuk beistirahat. Kami melihat Putra Mahkota dan para pelayanya lewat. Aku dan Tuan Kakashi langsung menepi dan membungkuk. Putra Mahkota Itachi memiliki wajah yang tenang dan perawakan yang kecil akan tetapi kekar. Dia melewati kami, tapi sebelum benar-benar melewati kami, dia melihat luka kami dan bertanya

"Kenapa kalian bisa seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Tuan Kakashi

"Putra Mahkota. Ini bukan sesuatu yang penting" jawab Tuan Kakashi

"Hah! Bahkan pelayanpun menyembunyikan rahasia padaku.." katanya ironis

"Saya dituduh menggoda pangeran dan memanfaatkan situasi" kataku dengan cepat. Dia tampak berfikir sejenak dan bertanya

"Jadi kau dokter adikku?"

"Itu benar Yang Mulia"

"Kenapa kau bisa dituduh?"

"Itu memang kesalahan saya karena memulai pembicaraan disela-sela pemerikasaan rutin"

"Menggelikan! Mereka pikir hal seperti itu menggoda? Aku benar-benar bersimpati padamu. Katakan siapa namamu." Katnya tegas. Terdapat nada jengkel didalamnya

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

"Kau sungguh mirip dengan salah satu sahabatku"

"Mungkin Kak Sasori". Dia tampak terkejut

"Jangan katakan kalau kau adik Sasori?"

"Itu benar"

"Kalau dia tahu kau dicambukki seperti ini,aku yakin dia akan langsung menembak algojo tepat di otaknya yang selalu tunduk pada perintah tanpa memikirkanya terlebih dahulu" katanya lagi.

"Putra Mahkota. Yang Mulia Raja sudah menuggu anda" kata pengawalnya yang kuketahui bernama Iruka.

"Berisik. Sampai ketemu lagi Sakura. Dan jangan khawatir, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang akan memastikanya"

"Terimakasih…" kataku tulus.

_End of Flashback_

Semenjak itu, Sasuke dan aku menggunakan cara surat-surat ini untuk saling kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota, keadaan tidak tegang lagi. Sasuke tidak dihukum apapun dan aku tidak dipecat. Aku bahkan tetap bertugas untuk merawat Yang Mulia Ratu dan Sasuke. Beberapa orang di Istana menyebutnya sebagai **'Keajaiban setelah bertemu Putra Mahkota' . **Mungkin hal itu memang benar. Aku berharap dia bisa memberikan keajaiban kepada semua rakyat di negeri ini ketika dia sudah manjadi Raja.

"Sakura, aku harus ke rumah sakit istana dulu. Dah…" kata Matsuri melambaikan tanganya

"Hati-hati ya.." kataku padanya. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan segera membuka surat dari Sasuke, Pangeran Sasuke.

_**Sakura…**_

_**Tadi malam aku, kakak dan ibu mengunjungi sebuah acara amal. Kau pasti tahu bukan? Disana kami bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri, dia juga membawa putrinya. Dia lumayan, wajahnya manis dan dia juga pemalu. Tapi yang aku tidak suka, cara bicaranya yang terlalu bertele-tele dan mendesis-desis. Aku benar-benar tidak suka. Aku suka cara bicaramu yang lugas, tegas dan jelas. Diacara itu, ada cemilan kesukaanmu, manisan cherri. Jika aku bisa mambawanya dalam kantungku seperti anak-anak kecil yang ada disana, aku pasti melakukanya. Hahaha, itu sepertinya tidak mungkin terjadi. Hari ini aku akan berkunjung kesebuah sekolah untuk tuna netra, aku harap bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Dan aku juga selalu berharap kau selalu baik-baik saja ketika aku tidak ada.**_

_**Milikmu**_

_**Sasuke**_

Aku selalu bingung dengan bagian bawah surat milik Yang Mulia jujur saja, aku tidak merasa memilikinya. Aku segera menulis balasan untuk kuberikan badanya nanti malam.

**Halo semua…, aku masih baru disini dan ini adalah cerita pertamaku. Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku. Tentang tanda baca, diksi dan sebagainya. Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam bahsa Indonesia. Untuk membrikan kritik, saran, atau pesan, silahkan review cerita ini atau bisa melalui PM**

**Terimakasih telah membaca**

**AsillyRavenclaw **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada yang telah membaca dan meriview. Penghargaan setinggi-tinggi-nya saya ucapkan kepada:**

**Yoonda****  
**

**shirayuki haruna  
**

**tomat dan cherry  
**

**anggraini  
**

**Chapter 2: Awal dari bencana**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Aku tersenyum membaca surat balasan untuk Yang Mulia Sasuke, walaupun aku sendiri yang menulisnya

_**Yang Mulia**_

_**Setelah saya membaca surat anda, saya jadi berfikir tentang bagaimana saya bicara, terimakasih atas sanjunganya. Masalah putri Perdana Menteri, boleh saya bertanya siapa namanya? Kalau tentang cara bicaranya, entah kenapa saya berfikir bahwa hal itu wajar. Jika seorang gadis bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan, tentu saja dia akan gugup Yang Mulia. Saya juga berterimakasih lagi karena Yang Mulia sudah memikirkan saya saat acara itu berlangsung. Apakah anda masih ingat cemilan kesukaan saya? Benar, jika anda melakukanya tentu saja akan memalukan. Untuk kunjungan ke sekolah tuna netra hari ini apakah lancar Yang Mulia? Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Saya berdoa semoga anda selalu sehat dan kuat**_

…

_**Sakura**_

Akan tetapi, aku masih bingung untuk mengisi titik-titik sebelum namaku. Karena selama ini, aku benar-benar tidak memikirkanya. Satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah… makan.

Aku segera menuju dapur istana. Saat aku akan membuka pintu, hampir saja aku menabrak pelayan Putra Mahkota yang akan membawakan sarapan pagi.

"Ouu, hampir saja. Maafkan aku ya" kataku padanya

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura" katanya. Jujur aku tidak mengenalnya. Kenapa dia mengenalku?

"Sakura kau lapar?" Tanya Tenten, koki dari Putra Mahkota

"Iya. Dimana Ino?" tanyaku

"Dia sedang ke gudang. Kau mau makan apa? Aku buatkan" katanya padaku

"Ah! Tidak usah. Itu kan bukan pekerjaanmu"

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku masakan. Kau makan ini saja bersamaku" katanya meletakkan sebuah panci kecil di meja.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku

"Ini adalah bubur oat. Sepertinya Putra Mahkota kurang sehat" kata Tenten

"Jadi ini bubur oat Putra Mahkota? Kenapa kau buat banyak sekali? Padahal kan hanya ada satu Putra Mahkota di Negeri ini?" tanyaku

"Kau tahu lah Sakura…". Aku tersenyum geli. Kalau makanan yang dibuat lebih banyak dari yang disediakan, tentu saja pelayan yang lain bisa turut ambil bagian. Aku tersenyum geli an mencicipi bubur oat buatan Tenten

"Enak Ten! Walaupun cuma bubur…, tetap ada rasanya. Asin, aku suka" kataku

"Iya kan? Menurutku, ini juga salah satu enaknya jadi pelayan"

"Iya, kau benar. Ayo kita makan" kataku. Tenten mengambil mangkuk dan sendok. Kami menuangkan bubur itu kedalam mangkuk dan makan bersama.

"Sakura" panggil Tenten

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu? Apa yang salah dengan Putra Mahkota?" Tanya Tenten disela-sela sarapan kita.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu, aku bukan dokternya kau ingat?" jawabku

"Iya. Aneh" kata Tenten

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanyaku heran

"Ino tahu semua kondisi Pangeran karena kau memberi tahunya. Itu membuatnya tidak pernah bingung jika tiba-tiba kau menyuruhnya melarang membuat makanan ini dan itu untuk Pangeran. Kau juga memberi tahunya makanan apa yang sebaiknya dikonsumsi Pangeran saat dia sedang sakit. Tapi aku? Aku tidak pernah tahu kondisi Putra Mahkota. Aku hanya selalu dipenrintah untuk membuat makanan yang telah ditentukan" kata Tenten.

"Apa?" aku hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Aku menjadi bingung jika tiba-tiba aku disuruh membuat makanan ini dan itu, tidak boleh memasak ini dan itu. Kenapa ya Sakura? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Tenten padaku.

"Aku malah bingung sekarang. Dalam buku panduan kerja, seharusnya dokter pribadi mengatakan kondisi anggota keluarga kerajaan kepada juru masak agar makanan yang dikonsumsi tidak mambahayakan kesehatan. Ini aneh Tenten. Kenapa kau tidak tanya kepada Dokter Putra Mahkota?" tanyaku pada Tenten.

"Sulit sekali menemuinya Sakura. Dan aku yakin, walaupun aku sudah bertanya aku tidak akan pernah mendengar jawabanya. Mulutnya seperti lem. Lengket! sampai-sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari bawahanya" jawab Tenten.

"Apa kau ingin aku menanyakanya?" tanyaku pada Tenten

"Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Tenten

"Menikah denganmu? Tidak. Menanyakan hal ini pada Tuan Asuma? Ya, aku mau" jawabku sedikit bercanda.

"Hahaha. Kau ini, terimakasih ya sudah mau membantuku. Aku akan mencuci mangkukmu" kata Tenten

"Terimakasih ya Tenten. Aku pergi dulu. Katakan pada Ino untuk makan siang, kurangi penggunaan garam. Asam lambung Pangeran sedikit meningkat" kataku meninggalkan Tenten.

"Baik Sakura"

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Asuma-dokter yang menangani Putra Mahkota- . Ketika akan berbelok menuju koridor ruanganya, aku melihat para pelayan Yang Mulia Raja berdiri didepan pintu. Itu berarti, Yang Mulia Raja sedang bertemu dengan Tuan Asuma. Eh tunggu? Kenapa mereka bertemu diruangan Tuan Asuma? Kenapa beliau tidak dipanggil ke ruangan Baginda Raja? Niatku untuk menanyakan masalah juru masak kuurungkan dan melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat lain. Malam nanti, aku harus melaporkanya pada…Ratu.

_Flashback_

2 tahun yang lalu…

"Duduklah Sakura" kata Yang Mulia Ratu. Aku datang untuk memenuhi panggilan Ratu setelah kunjungan dari Tempat Pangeran.

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia" kataku memberi hormat lalu duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Untuk orang cerdas sepertimu, tentu saja kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku mengundangmu hanya untuk minum teh kan?" Tanya Ratu padaku

"…"

"Jawab saja, tak usah takut. 45 menit yang lau kau baru saja membentakku. Kenapa sekarang kau takut? jawablah pertanyaaku, Sakura"

"Saya merasa sedikit aneh saja" jawabku

"Wajar bila kau merasa aneh. Pertama kali Kurenai kuminta bicara berdua denganku juga begitu. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan"

"Silahkan Yang Mulia"

"Kau adalah gadis yang baik, kau cerdas, kau pintar dan yang terpenting adalah kau jujur dan tegas. Aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu Sakura" kata Yang Mulia Ratu enteng.

"A-a-. Saya…" jawabku kehilangan kata-kata

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Ekspresimu sudah bisa kutebak. Kau kaget bukan? Seorang Ratu seperti aku akan mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa? Tapi Ya Sakura, aku ingin kau menjadi _orangku_ "

"K-kenapa?"

"Apa yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa saya?"

"Pertama: Karena kau orang yang baru. Kedua: Seperti yang kau bilang, keluargamu tidak terlibat dalam politik apapun. Ketiga: Sifatmu yang sudah kusebutkan tadi. Dan aku punya alsan keempat, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakanya sekarang, itu untuk lain hari"

"Saya mengerti. Lalu, kenapa juga anda membutuhkan _orang dalam_ seperti saya?"

"Aku melakukan apapun, semuanya hanya untuk satu tujuan"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu?"

"Melindungi keluargaku" katanya.

"Keluarga anda? Ibu dan ayah anda?" tanyaku pada Ratu

"Bukan, tapi…suamiku dan anak-anakku" jawab Ratu dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"…"

"Aku seperti hilang arah Sakura. Dulu sebelum awal semua ini terjadi, yang kutahu, aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, aku mempunyai dua orang anak yang luar biasa. Tapi kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa sekarang semuanya berubah? Raja, Putra Mahkota, Ratu, Pangeran…, keluargaku telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu" kata Ratu.

"Yang saya pernah berkata, seorang pengemis bukanlah seorang pengemis ketika dia sedang bersama dengan keluarganya. Seorang Raja bukanlah raja ketika dia bersama dengan keluarganya. Itu berarti, ketika kita berkumpul sebagai sebuah keluarga, pekerjaan dan jabatan harus dihilangkan" kataku

"…" Yang Mulia Ratu tidak menjawab, tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkan

"Sedangkan kakak saya pernah berkata bahwa, seorang manusia yang bisa melindungi beribu jiwa yang berharga walaupun mereka tidak tahu mereka dilindungi oleh seseorang adalah seorang pahlawan sejati. Karena itu jika saya bisa melindungi banyak orang, saya pasti akan melakukanya" jawabku

"Jadi kau?"

"Saya bersedia, asalkan tujuan anda benar-benar mulia" jawabku. Ratu tersenyum dan berkata

"Terimakasih Sakura, terimakasih…"

_End of Flashback_

Awal dari semua ini, penobatan Pangeran Itachi sebagai Putra Mahkota…

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

_Itachi's P.O.V_

Aku sedang duduk di ruanganku sambil membaca sebuah buku biografi dari seorang Raja termuda terhebat yang ada diseluruh dunia. **Sabaku no Gaara **. Dia seumuran Sasuke, dia terpilih menjadi Putra Mahkota setelah menunjukkan keunggulanya dari kakak laki-lakinya. Mulai memerintah ketika negara dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil karena kudeta sebelumnya. Tapi dia berhasil membawa Suna kedalam suasana yang stabil lagi dan sudah bisa melakukan hubungan kerjasama militer dengan Negara lain. Dua biasa. Aku jadi ingin bertemu denganya

Tok..tok..tok..

"Yang Mulia, saya Iruka izin menghadap"

"Masuk" kataku. Iruka masuk dan memberi hormat

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Raja, ingin bertemu dengan anda" katanya.

Bertemu? Yang benar saja. Kali ini apa?

"Baiklah, ayo pergi" perintahku padanya.

Saat aku melintas di koridor lantai 2, aku melihat Sasuke dan pelayannya melintas akan turun melalui tangga.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku. Dia melihatku dan berjalan mendekatiku

"Salamku untuk Putra Mahkota" katanya lalu membungkuk menghormat padaku. Aku selalu merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke setiap dia memanggilku Putra Mahkota, setiap dia membungkuk padaku, setiap dia menepi memberi jalan untukku, setiap kali aku mengambil sesuatu darinya…

"Pangeran, kau mau kemana? Hari masih cukup pagi" kataku

"Saya akan meresmikan sebuah sekolah tuna netra dari hasil acara amal 4 bulan yang lalu" jawabnya

"Ah, kau pasti sibuk, maafkan aku karena mangganggumu" kataku

"Tidak. Pekerjaan semacam ini, tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu. Saya permisi dulu" jawabnya dengan cepat dan segera berlalu meninggalkanku bersama Kakashi dan para pelayanya. Aku menjerit dalam hati, bahkan sampai adikku sekalipun membenciku?

Ibu dan bahkan aku bisa bilang negeri ini membenciku. Tapi aku yakin, pikiran mereka akan berubah ketika Tahta Raja telah _tergenggam_. Aku hanya harus menunggu…, ya menunggu.

Aku sampai di ruangan kerja Ayah, Yang Mulia Raja.

"Beritahu kedatanganku" perintahku pada Pelayan Raja.

"Tidak perlu Yang Mulia, Baginda Raja telah menunggu anda didalam" katanya. Aku maju satu langkah dan pintu dibuka oleh 2 orang pelayan.

"Kau sudah datang Putra Mahkota. Duduklah" katanya. Aku membungkuk sedikit dan segera duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapanya.

"Pagi ini, aku menemui dokter pribadimu, Asuma" kata Raja mengawali pembicaraan

"…"

"Menurutnya, kesehatanmu saat ini sedang tidak baik tapi juga tidak buruk"

"Bisakah Yang Mulia menjelaskanya?" tanyaku

"Tidak baik, karena tekanan darahmu naik, tapi tidak buruk karena menurutnya, saat ini kau sedang dalam kondisi yang _bugar_. " jawabnya

_Jangan-jangan!_

"Aku berniat akan mengadakan pemilihan Puteri Mahkota" jawabnya enteng

Hatiku tertohok mendengar perkataanya. Secepat ini?. Raut muka Raja yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi serius.

"Semakin cepat kita menjalankan _rencana kita_, hal itu semakin baik" katanya

"Apa ada hal yang mendukung dimualainya rencana kita ini?" tanyaku

"Ada. Umur g_adis itu_ yang sudah mencukupi. Lalu kesehatan Sasuke yang stabil, keadaan ibumu yang kembali normal, dan rencana lain dari Perdana Menteri" katanya

"Rencana lain?" tanyaku. Aku harap apapun rencanya, tak menghalangi rencanaku dan ayah.

"Dia bermaksud untuk segera menendang_nya_ dari Istana" katanya serius.

Dasar Perdana Menteri brengsek! Ternyata dia juga menyiapkan rencana cadangan

"Bagaimana dia melakukanya?"

"Dia berkata, akan sangat ramai jika pemilihan Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran diadakan _bersamaan_."

"Sialan!" umpatku

"Masih ada jenjang waktu" kata Raja. Aku berfikir sejenak. Ya,_ jenjang waktu itu_ .

"Tapi, apa waktu itu cukup ayah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Jika kita pintar, kita pasti bisa. Meyelamatkan negeri ini dan juga…keluarga kita." Katanya. Aku terkekeh pelan

"Apa ayah benar-benar mencintai ibu sampai segitunya?" tanyaku. Beliau menghela nafas

"Ya. Aku benar-benar mencintai ibumu, bahkan mungkin melebihi apapun didunia ini, bahkan neragaku sekalipun. Sekarang kaulah yang perlu kukhawatirkan" kata ayahku melembut

"Aku?" tanyaku heran

"Apa kau sudah siap mengorbankan hatimu?" tanyanya. 6 kata itu benar-benar tak bisa kujawab

"…"

"Aku rasa, aku tahu jawabanya. Maafkan aku Itachi" kata Ayahku

"Maaf?"

"Tak kusangka, semua ini butuh pengorbanan yang sangat besar. Hati kedua anakku akan pecah bekeping-keping untuk keegoisanku" katanya

"Hatiku belum memilih siapapun" kataku berbohong

"Banarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis Anbu itu? Masih mau menyangkalnya?" Tanya ayahku enteng

"Yah, apapun itu, aku tetap tidak bisa menjangkaunya" kataku

"Aku tahu kau kuat Itachi. Yang lebih kukhawatirkan adalah tentang adikmu. Saat ini, kita akan merampas satu-satunya hal yang dia punya." Kata ayahku. Aku tersenyum getir

"Ya, ayah benar…" kataku merenung

_End of Itachi's P.O.V_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman samping Istana. Dari sana dia melihat Pangeran sedang bersiap untuk menuju sekolah yang akan dia resmikan. Ketika Sasuke menoleh, dia melihat Sakura dan tersenyum…

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Perasaan getir setelah bertemu dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu, selesai sudah. Cukup, cukup dia. Aku tidak akan meminta hal yang lain kecuali dia. Setelah nanti Itachi menjadi Raja dan aku akan dijodohkan, aku ingin dia yang mendampingiku. Aku tidak peduli semua yang akan kutinggalkan, asal jangan dia. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya sambil tersenyum, dia membalas lambaianku dengan senyum juga.

"Yang Mulia" panggil Kakashi

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Mereka sudah membukakan pintu" kata Kakashi. Aku melihat kedua pelayan sudah membukakan pintu mobil yang akan kugunakan.

"Maafkan aku membuat kalian menunggu" kataku sambil masuk ke mobil diikuti Kakashi.

Dalam perjalanan, Kakashi justru mengajakku bicara tentang Puteri Mahkota

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya diadakan pemilihan, toh hasilnya sudah jelas" kataku pada Kakashi

"Kenapa anda bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Gadis yang kutemui diacara amal malam lalu, aku yakin dia yang akan terpilih" kataku dengan nada malas.

"Siapa maksud anda? Nona Hinata?"

"Siapa lagi! Oh, aku yakin walaupun dia tidak akan terpilih, ayahnya akan berusaha supaya dia yang terpilih"

"Saya jadi berfikir, kenapa juga Perdana Menteri sangat menginginkan putrinya menjadi Ratu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Itu…, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan pikiranku padamu" jawabku. Kakashi mengangguk.

Kenapa dia sangat ingin putrinya menjadi Ibu Negara? Karena dia akan menjadi mertua dari Kepala Negara, yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi atas…militer *). Sekarang alasan itulah yang paling logis. Jika pemilihan Puteri Mahkota diadakan dalam waktu yang dekat, dia belum kehilangan kekuasaanya sebagai Kepala Pemerintahan, dibanding itu, dia semakin mudah melakukan kesepakatan militer dengan Komandan-komandan militer. Sial!

Gadis itu tidak boleh menjadi Ratu, apapun yang terjadi!. Tapi jika memikirkan kualitasnya, tentu saja dia mendapatkan posisi itu, tapi masalahnya adalah sifat ayahnya itu.

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V_

Sakura dan Matsuri sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Istana. Ruangan itu ada Bagunan Utara berseberangan dengan kamar-kamar para pelayan yaitu Bagunan Selatan. Matsuri sedang membersihkan peralatan dan Sakura sedang membuat laporan kesehatan Ratu, akhir-akhir ini tekanan darahanya naik lagi, Sakura jadi khawatir kalau tiba-tiba beliau marah.

"Matsuri, bisa kau obati aku?" Tanya seseorang dari arah pintu masuk

"Jugo? Tentu saja" kata Matsuri sambil mempersiapkan kotak P3K.

"Ah Sakura, lama tak jumpa" kata Jugo menyapa Sakura

"Iya Jugo, kali ini kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku sedang latihan menggunakan pedang dengan temanku dan aku tergores" kata Jugo menunjukkan goresan pedang pada lenganya.

"Sebagai penjaga Istana, apa kau juga harus latihan pedang? Bukankah sudah ada teknologi canggih bernama pistol?" Tanya Sakura setengah bercanda

"Walaupun sudah ada, tetap saja harus bisa menggunakan senjata tradisional" kata Jugo

"Kau benar, kau juga jadi bisa sering bertemu dengan Matsuri kan?" Tanya Sakura menggoda mereka berdua

"Sakura…" keluh Matsuri, sedangkan Jugo mukanya sudah memerah.

"Oh ya, sepertinya aku melihat seorang tukang kebun dari halaman samping selatan terluka tadi" kata Jugo mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak kesini? Kalau begitu aku yang akan kesana. Kalian, nikmati waktu bersama dengan _efektif_ ya," canda Sakura

"Sakura!" teriak mereka berdua. Sakura hanya terkekeh sambil mengambil kotak P3K yang lain dan keluar dari ruangan

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan Rumah Sakit Istana menuju halaman samping selatan, karena jika turun ke lantai satu dan melewati taman tengah terlalu lama, aku memutuskan untuk lewat bangunan utama. Saat aku sudah sampai , aku melihat seorang gadis tukang kebun yang sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran daran yang keluar dari goresan dikakinya. Aku segara berlari menghampirinya

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan mengobatimu" kataku

"Terimakasih, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin ke rumah sakit istana, tapi kakiku sakit sekali" kata gadis itu

"Ya, hal itu bisa kubayangkan. AKu juga pernah mengalaminya" jawabku sambil mengoleskan larutan ethanol pada lukanya. Setalah itu kubalut lukanya dan sudah selesai

"Nah, sudah selesai. Perbanyaklah makan kacang-kacangan agar mengembalikan sel darah merahmu yang terbuang" kataku

"Terimakasih" kata gadis itu

"Aku pergi dulu" kataku pada gadis itu. Aku kembali ke rumah sakit Istana melewati gedung utama. Tapi, saat melewati koridor lantai 2, aku melihat Pangeran dan rombonganya muncul dari tangga lantai 1, dia melihatku. Aku menghampirinya dan member hormat padanya

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Pangeran

"Saya baru saja mengobati seorang tukang kebun yang terluka" jawabku. Dia tersenyum hambar

"Bukankah kau ini dokter pribadi? Bagaimana kau bisa mengobati yang lain?" Tanya Pangeran. Dibanding bertanya, itu lebih menjadi sebuah tuntutan

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia" kataku

"Sebagai hukumanya, kau harus temani aku bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Ratu, bagaimana?" Tanya Pangeran

"Bagaimana saya bisa menolak?" jawabku. Dia tersenyum dan kami berjalan menuju Ruangan Yang Mulia Ratu di lantai 3.

Saat tiba didepan Ruangan Ratu, Kurenai menghampiri Pangeran

"Yang Mulia, anda datang" katanya membungkuk member hormat

"Siapa yang didalam?" Tanya Pangeran

"Yang Mulia Raja"

"Kenapa Raja mengunjungi Ratu?" gumam Pangeran

"…"

"Apa pendapatmu Sakura?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku tanya pendapatmu. Kenapa Raja bertemu Ratu saat ini?"

" Tapi saya tidak punya pendapat saat ini. Tapi saya hanya berharap mereka tidak-"

PRANG! Jendela Ruangan Yang Mulia Ratu pecah, menimbulkan kegaduhan. Ada sebuah gelas yang juga pecah terlihat disebalah serpihan kaca jendela

Aku, Pangeran, Kurenai dan yang lain hanya melihatnya dengan terpaku ditempat, bahkan pelayan Raja yang hampir terkena serpihan kacapun hanya bisa terdiam, tidak berani berteriak atau melakukan apapun juga. Hal ini yang selalu membuat suasana Istana jadi aneh. Ketika Yang Mulia Raja sedang bertengkar dengan Ratu

"RATU!" terdengar teriakkan Yang Mulia Raja dari dalam Ruangan

"BAGAIMANA BISA ANDA MELAKUKANYA!" teriak Ratu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Raja kembali berteriak semakin kencang

"KENAPA? SEKARANG ANDA JUGA PUNYA ALASAN UNTUK MENENDANG SAYA DARI ISTANA! Hah! Ratu gila berada didalam Istana, Raja berusaha membuangnya!" teriak Ratu lagi

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukanya!" teriak Raja, walaupun suara mereka telah mengecil, kami tetap bisa mendengarnya

"Bohong!" PRANG!PRANG!PRANG! terdengar benda pecah yang dilempar dari dalam ruangan

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukanya pada istriku!"

"Istri? Yang tertinggal dalam diri kita masing-masing adalah status bisnis belaka! Antara Raja dan Ratu! Pergi! Pergi dari Ruanganku!" teriak Ratu tak henti-hentinya

"Ratu!" teriak raja lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, Yang Mulia Raja keluar dari ruangan dan sangat keget melihat Pangeran berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Yang Mulia Ratu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" panggil Yang Mulia Raja dengan tidak percaya. Pengeran hanya menatap raja dengan pandangan yang tajam dan segera masuk kedalam Ruangan Ratu tanpa member hormat terlebih dahulu. Aku masih ditempat berhadapan dengan yang Mulia Raja. Tuhan! Aku tak suka situasi ini.

"Masuklah! Ratu terluka" kata Raja. Aku membungkuk lagi dan segera masuk kedalam Ruangan Yang Mulia Ratu

Saat aku masuk, aku melihat telapak tangan Ratu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Pangeran sedang memeluk dan menenangkan ibunya. Aku tersenyum dan segera menghampiri mereka yang duduk di lantai.

"Sakura…." Isak Yang Mulia Ratu ketika melihatku

"Saya akan mengobati luka anda Yang Mulia, mohon jangan menangis" kataku duduk dihadapan Pangeran yang sedang memeluk Ratu

"Mereka sangat kejam, me-mereka," perkataan Ratu tidak bisa dilanjutkanya.

"Sudahlah bu, tenanglah, tenanglah." Kata Pangeran Sasuke menenangkan Ratu sambil menepun-nepuk tanganya

Aku betatapan dengan Pangeran seaakan bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi Pangeran hanya menggelengkan kepala. Aku segera membersihkan luka Ratu dan segera membalutnya.

Ratu masih terus menangis dan kami berdua masih terus menemaninya. Hingga akhirnya, beliau tertidur.

"Aku akan membawa ibu ke kamarnya. Ikutlah denganku Sakura. Kurenai, tolong bersihkan semua ini" kata Pangeran. Aku mengangguk dan berjaan mengikuti Pangeran yang sedang menggendong Ratu menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruangan itu.

Aku membantu Pangeran meletakkan Ratu diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah menyelimuti Ratu, Pangeran memulai pembicaraan

"Kau sudah lihat kan Sakura? Setiap kali mereka bersama, selalu saja berakhir begini"

"Yang Mulia…" gumamku

"Dan setiap kali akhirnya seperti ini, selalu saja…pasti karena aku dan Itachi"

"Yang Mulia, semua ini belum tentu karena anda" kataku menenangkanya

"Lalu apa lagi? Apa yang bisa membuat Ibu sampai seperti itu kalau bukan aku dan Itachi?"

"Yang Mulia…" gumamku lagi

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Aku sedang menikmati angin dari jendela kamarku sambil memikirkan alas an kenapa mereka bertengkar, dan jawabanku benar. Ini tentang aku dan Itachi

_Pemilihan Puteri Mahkota dan Pendamping Pangeran diadakan bersamaan_

Satu kata. Gila. Aku tak opernah menyangka mereka mempunyai recana seperti ini, tapi yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah, kenapa disaat seperti ini? Pemilihan Puteri Mahkota? Yang benar saja! Dan juga, _Pendamping Pangeran_. Apa mereka pikir setelah ada Puteri Mahkota,aku masih berkesempatan melawan Itachi?. Hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku, akan terjadi sebenatar lagi. Usai sudah! Semua yang kuiinginkan, bahkan keinginanku satu-satunya untuk hidup dengan orang yang benar-benar kucintai usai sudah...

Tok..tok..tok

"Yang Mulia, Putra Mahkota ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata Kakashi

"Persilahkan dia masuk" jawabku. Kakashi keluar dan Itachi masuk

"Apa ada yang ingin anda bicarakan, Putra Mahkota?" tanyaku

"Ada" jawabnya

"Apa itu?"

Saat kutanya dia hanya tersenyum kecil

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V_

_Mikoto's P.O.V_

Setiap kali aku memandangi foto keluarga kecilku tempo dulu, aku selalu berfikir, bagaimana hal indah ini bisa berbalik menjadi hal yang paling mengerikan didunia untukku. Dalam foto ini, aku dan Fugaku tersenyum sambil memangku kedua anak kami, Itachi yang berumur 5 tahun dan Sasuke yang baru berumur 1,5 tahun. Kami sedang piknik didekat danau yang tak jauh dari ibukota. Indah sekali.

Tapi sekarang, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu! Aku harus focus! Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sasuke yang Itachi tidak akan pernah bisa dapatkan. Setidaknya, anakku Sasuke harus bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar dia inginkan menjadi istrinya, walaupun dia akan kehilangan segalanya setelah ini.

"Kurenai, kau diluar?" tanyaku

"Yang Mulia. Anda membutuhkan saya?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat aku" jawabku. Dia terlihat terkejut!

"Ta-tapi Yang Mulia. Anda belum pulih benar" katanya dengan nada yang khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja" jawabku

Setelah sampai didepan Ruangan Raja, suamiku…

"Beritahu kedatanganku" kataku pada Kepala Pelayan. Dia masuk dan tak lama kemudian, dia keluar

"Silahkan masuk Yang Mulia Ratu" kata Kepala Pelayan. Kemudian 2 orang pelayan lainya membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ratu, duduklah" kata Raja. Wajahku yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi serius. Suasanapun berubah menjadi tegang

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanyaku mengulang pertanyaanya. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Sampai dia mengatakan hal yang benar-benar tak kuduga

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena terus membuatmu menderita sekarang" katanya dengan lembut. Aku hampir saja terbawa emosi, tapi tidak! Aku disini untuk satu tujuan. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai bicara.

"Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu"

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Ratu?"

"Aku ingin memakai hak otoriterku sebagai Ratu" jawabku teags

"Apa?" Tanya Raja terkejut

"Aku sendiri yang akan memilih Pendamping Pangeran. Tidak akan ada pemilihan" kataku sambil menatap matanya langsung.

"Ratu…"

"Setidaknya, aku ingin Sasuke memiliki apa yang dia inginkan. Walaupun cuma sekali. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun dari anda lagi." Kataku

"Ratu…"

"Setelah semua ini, Itachi akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi Sasuke? Dia akan kehilangan segalanya bahkan sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan" kataku sambil terisak

"…"

"Aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan keluarga yang dia inginkan. Aku memohon sebagai ibu yang telah mengadung dan membesarkanya. Aku mohon-aku mohon Yang Mulia"

"Jangan!"

"Apa?-" aku terkejut, bahkan untuk hal seperti ini, dia tidak akan mengabulkanya?

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebuatan itu!" katanya tegas. Aku bisa melihat raut muka pedih didalam matanya.

"Saya sudah selesai. Semoga anda memberikan izin pada saya. Yang Mulia Raja" kataku final. Aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruanganya, tapi aku merasakan tanganya menggenggam tanganku

"Bukankah jika kita sedang sendiri, kau tidak akan memanggilku Raja? Apa kau lupa?" tanyanya

"Tidak. Sedetikpun, sedetikpun saya tidak akan pernah lupa. Tapi apa anda lupa, yang tersisa dari hati saya dan anda, hanya status bisnis belaka. Antara Raja… dan Ratu" kataku

"Walaupun hatimu berubah, hatiku masih sama seperti dulu, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah, Mikoto. Dalam hatiku, kau tetap istriku. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menjadi gadis yang kucintai sejak pandangan pertamaku padamu" katanya lembut

Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mataku. Aku menangis dalam diam, saat dia masih menggenggam tanganku

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, tapi hati saya…sudah berubah"kataku berbohong. Aku menghempaskan tanganya dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan dia yang berdiri termangu ditempat

Bohong! Itu semua bohong! Hatiku untukmu, Fugaku. Tidak akan pernah berubah walapun sampai waktunya aku terkubur didalam tanah yang dingin. Hati ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku suamiku.

_End of Mikoto's P.O.V_

***) aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang pembagian kekuasaan Raja dan Perdana Menteri dalam Negara Monarchi. Jadi Kubagi saja menurut pembagian kekuasaan Raja, sebagai Kepala Negara dan Perdana Menteri sebagai Kepala Pemerintahan menurut pembagian kekuasaan Negera Indonesia ini.**

**Kepada semua pembaca,semoga kalian semua terhibur dan tidak bosan. Jika ada salah pengetikan, tanda baca dan yang lainya, mohon disampaikan melalui review seperti yang sebelumnya. **

**Terimakasih**

**AsillyRavenclaw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hinata Hyuuga **

**Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada:**

**AkemiYamato**

**tomat dan cherry  
**

**kogayama Hanasaki  
**

**anggraini**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Yang Mulia Ratu dan Yang Mulia Raja bisa dengan entengnya bertengkar didepan semua penghuni Istana. Apa mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau gosip di Istana ini bisa menyebar dalam hitungan menit saja.

"Apa benar? Mereka bertengkar lagi?" aku mendengar Ino sedang bertanya pada seseorang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bohong. Aku disana dan menyaksikanya sendiri!" katanya meyakinkan Ino.

Dapur Istana memang tempat strategis untuk menyebarkan gosip, masalahnya tidak akan ada kepala pelayan keluarga Kerajaan atau pengawal yang akan datang kesini, mereka semua menunggu makanan mereka dikamar mereka sendiri, hal ini tentu saja membuat pelayan istana dengan gampangnya bertukar satu gosip dengan gosip yang lain.

Aku jadi kesal jika memikirkan hal , aku jadi tahu kenapa semua orang tahu aku dan Pangeran suka berbincang-bincang saat pemerikasaan malam. Secara tidak langsung, mereka juga yang mambuat aku dan Tuan Kakashi dihukum, walaupun tindakanku memang salah. Tapi apa coba, MENGGODA? Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan.

Aku masuk ke dapur dan mendapati Ino dan seorang pelayan Pangeran sedang bercakap-cakap. Tentu saja aku langsung tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino

"Hai Ino" balasku

"Sakura ada disana! Kau tahu kan Sakura, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu bertengkar lagi. Ino tidak percaya padaku" katanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Jadi itu benar Sakura? Aku harus mulai menghitung berapa kali mereka bertengkar dalam sebulan" kata Ino enteng. Aku hanya menghela nafasku, yang mereka katakan memang benar tapi menurutku tetap tidak bisa dibenarkan

"Sudahlah, apa kalian tidak malu menyebarkan gosip tentang keluarga Raja?" tanyaku pada mereka sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Issh! Kau tidak asyik Sakura. Apa kau tidak mendengar berita dari luar sana. Mereka lebih blak-blakan lagi" kata pelayan Pangeran

"Memang apa yang dikatakan pers tentang semua ini?" tanyaku tertarik

"Mereka berkata bahwa Raja akan bercerai dari Ratu" kata Ino mantap. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tertawa

"Hahaha! Kalian lucu sekali. Tidak ada Raja yang pernah bercerai dari Ratu. Dari Raja pertama sampai Raja yang sekarang" kataku

"Ya, itu memang benar. Ratu kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya diganti karena satu alasan. Mereka mati."kata Ino dengan wajah tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Tapi benar. Kalau sekarang keadaan ini terus berlanjut, tidak salah lagi, Yang Mulia Raja akan menceraikan Yang Mulia Ratu" kata pelayan. Sekarang aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentil dahinya dengan keras.

"Aah!" erangnya

"Jangan bicara macam-macam lagi. Kau mau kuadukan?" tanyaku

"Sakura! Ja-jangan diadukan ya? Aku kan hanya menyatakan pendapatku. Ayolah Sakura, aku hanya bercanda." Rengek gadis itu

"Haah! Baiklah, aku tidak akana mengadukanmu. Tapi jaga mulutmu itu!" kataku tegas

"Iya" katanya langsung berlari keluar dapur. Tertinggal aku dan Ino seorang

"Kau tidak asyik Sakura" katanya

"Tidak asyik bagaimana? Aku hanya menekan gosip yang beredar, itu saja" kataku membela diri

"Tetap ya, ada gosip lain " katanya

"Apa?"

"Akan diadakan pemilihan Puteri Mahkota dalam waktu dekat ini, apa itu benar?" katanya. Itu memang bukan gosip lagi, tapi kenyataan.

"Iya Ino, itu benar." Kataku lemas

"Kenapa kau tidak semangat?" tanyanya

"Ino, dari media massa yang kau baca dan tonton, siapa menurutmu yang akan terpilih?" tanyaku

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Hinata Hyuuga"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Walaupun aku sudah tahu jawabanya

"Apa kau gila? Dia itu putri perdana menteri, dia cantik, juga pernah menang lomba duta wisata untuk mewakili ibukota. Yang terpenting, dia dari keluarga bangsawan" jawab Ino

"Haah, kau benar. Dia pasti yang terpilih" keluhku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di meja dapur.

"Sakura? Apa jangan –jangan kau juga ingin mengikuti Pemilihan Puteri Mahkota ya?" tanyanya. Aku ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Apa-apaan itu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi Puteri Mahkota" kataku

"Apa kalau aku dari keluarga bangsawan, menurutmu aku akan terpilih?" Tanya Ino

"Hahaha. Terserah kau deh! Lalu Sai mau kau kemanakan?" tanyaku

"Sai? Kusimpan dihatiku. Kalau aku memikirkanya, aku jadi lupa segalanya. Aku sekarang malah mengkhawatirkanya" katanya dengan wajah murung.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dapat misi lagi" keluhnya. Seperti kakakku, pacar Ino, Sai juga seorang anggota Anbu. Aku mengerti perasaanya. Kalau bicara soal Anbu, aku jadi rindu sama kakak

"Punya keluarga Anbu, pacar Anbu, memang sama saja. Membuat hati rusuh!" kataku. Ino mengangguk setuju.

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

Beberapa hari berlalu sampai adanya Pengumuman Pemilihan Puteri Mahkota. Media massa dengan heboh memberiiitakan hal ini keseluruh penjuru negeri

_Hinata's P.O.V_

Aku sedang membaca koran hari ini, topiknya adalah pemilihan Puteri Mahkota

_**Konoha Mail**_

_**Pemilihan Puteri Mahkota**_

…

_**Pemilihan Puteri Mahkota diadakan dengan mempertimbangkan banyak faktor, diantaranya adalah umur Putera Mahkota yang memang sudah mencukupi dan dengan memperhatikan faktor keseimbangan politik kerajaan, posisi seorang Puteri Mahkota sangat segera dibutuhkan untuk menunjang kaseimbangan stabilitas kerajaan dan rumah tangga Istana, kata sekertaris Istana memberiiikan penjelasan.**_

_**Gambar 1: Yang Mulia Raja, Ratu, Putera Mahkota, dan Pangeran duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Sebuah kursi disamping Putera Mahkota kosong, siapa yang akan mengisisnya?**_

Dengan isengnya, aku mengambil pena dan menuliskan namaku di gambar kursi kosong itu. Hari ini surat dari Istana akan diadakanya pemilihan Puteri Mahkota akan sampai ke rumah. Aku senang sekali, sudah lama sekali aku benar-benar menunggu waktu-waktu ini.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk" kataku

"Nona, surat sudah datang" kata pelayanku. Aku melonjak kegirangan dan langsung mengambil surat itu darinya.

"Kau boleh pergi"

"Baik" jawab pelayan itu.

Aku membuka amplop dengan lambing Konoha pada sampul depan itu, tentu saja isinya mengatakan bahwa aku diundang untuk melakukan pemilihan Puteri Makhota.

"Akhirnyaaa!" teriakku senang. Walaupun teriakanku tidak terlalu keras, sudah cukup mewakili rasa senangku.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku dari awal. Semua kerja keras yang kulakukan adalah untuk hal ini, bersanding dengan Yang Mulia Itachi. Walaupun tabu mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di Pesta Ulang Tahun Pangeran Sasuke yang ke 9, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya, walaupun aku hanya bisa melihatnya setiap ada acara amal atau politik, aku tetap senang.

Dan mulai saat ini, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, aku harus bisa menjadi Puteri Mahkota. Harus. Menjadi pasangan hidup Yang Mulia Itachi adalah keinginanku. Tidak peduli, rintangan sebesar apa, aku akan menghadapinya. Aku akan menjadi Puteri Mahkota negeri ini!

Tok..tok..tok

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan menjawab ketukan pintu itu

"Masuk" kataku. Ternyata yang masuk adalah ayahku

"Hinata, apa suratnya sudah kau terima?" Tanya ayahku

"Sudah ayah" jawabku

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk pemilihan Puteri Mahkota?" Tanya ayah lembut

"Walapun aku tahu pemilihan ini sangat sulit. Aku pasti akan menjadi Puteri Mahkota" kataku percaya diri

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Puteri Mahkota?" Tanya Ayahku lagi

"Kenapa ayah bertanya lagi? Tentu saja. Dengan seluruh hatiku, walaupun ayah bertanya bertanya seratus kali, aku akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama" kataku

"Kau tahu Hinata, sebenarnya, kau sudah gagal menjadi Puteri Mahkota" kata ayahku.

Apa! Apa yang sebenarnya ayah katakana? Aku sudah gagal? Yang benar saja! Aku merasa rasa kepercayaan diriku runtuh sekarang

"Ke-kenapa ayah berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku. Ayahku hanya tersenyum dan duduk dihadapanku dengan muka serius

"Kau tidak akan lulus tes kesehatan"kata Ayahku

"Tes kesehatan?" tanyaku bingung

"Tapi tenang saja Hinata,ayah bisa mengurusnya. Serahkan semuanya pada ayhmu ini,asalkan kau mau bekerja sama dengan ayah" kata ayahku

"Sebenarnya. Apa yang yang ayah bicarakan?" tanyaku bingung

"Aku akan memberiii tahukan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ayah terlebih dahulu. Kau juga harus berjanji pada ayah terlebih dahulu, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti" jawabku

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Puteri Makhota?"

"Ya. Aku ingin manjadi Puteri Mahkota"

"Apapun keadaanya, apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Puteri Mahkota?"

"Ya, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi Puteri Mahkota. Apapun halanganya, aku harus menjadi Puteri Mahkota. Itu impianku" kataku tegas. Ayahku tersenyum

"Bagus. Sekarang kau harus mengulangi kata-kata ayah. Dengarkan baik-baik"

"Aku mengerti" jawabku sambil menghela nafas

"Apapun yang terjadi, akulah yang paling pantas menjadi Puteri Mahkota" kata ayahku

"Apapun yang terjadi, akulah yang paling pantas menjadi Puteri Mahkota" ulangku. Aku merasa benar dalam hal ini.

"Siapapun itu, dia tidak berhak mengambil kedudukanku sebagai calon Ratu negeri ini"

"Siapapun itu, dia tidak berhak mengambil kedudukanku sebagai calon Ratu negeri ini"

"Semua yang menghalangiku, pasti akan kusingkirkan!". Aku cukup terkejut dengan perkataan ayah

"A-ayah?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Berjanjilah pada ayah. Itu untuk membuatmu kuat. Suatu hari nanti, akan ada banyak orang yang akan berusaha mengambil posisimu sebagai Puteri Mahkota. Sebelum mereka menyingkirkanmu, kau harus menyingkirkanya!" kata ayahku tegas.

Aku berfikir. Benar juga. Pasti banyak diluar sana yang juga menyukai Putera mahkota Itachi. Tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya kecuali aku. Hanya aku!

"Semua yang menghalangiku, pasti akan kusingkirkan!" kataku sama tegasnya dengan ayah. Ayahku menyunggingkan senyum kebanggan padaku.

"Sekarang, aku akan memberiii tahu keadaanmu, tapi kau harus tetap memegang janjimu. Kau yang paling pantas menjadi Puteri Mahkota Negeri ini"

"Baiklah ayah. Apapun keadaanku, aku pasti akan menjadi Puteri Mahkota negeri ini."

"…"

_End of Hinata's P.O.V_

Suasana Istana saat ini sedang sangat ricuh. Pemilihan Puteri Mahkota ini sangat membutuhkan banyak persiapan. Mulai dari hidangan, sampai tes kesehatan. Taman istana juga harus dipercantik dan yang paling penting adalah pengawalan. Lebih dari 20 gadis bangsawan akan datang ke istana untuk melaksanakan pemilihan ini, jadi pengawasan harus ditingkatkan.

Tapi, disaat yang sibuk ini, sebuah hal yang membuat sakura bingung terjadi

"Aku diijinkan pulang?" Tanya Sakura pada sekertaris Istana di ruanganya

"Ini adalah waktunya kau pulang. Kenapa kau terkejut?" tanyanya

"Bukan, hanya saja. Hari ini diadakan tes kesehatan untuk pemilihan Puteri Mahkota, kenapa dokter sepertiku malah pulang?"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Yang akan melaksanakan tes kesehatan ini adalah Dokter Asuma, kau tidak perlu terbebani" katanya

"…"

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Pulang disaat seperti ini, aneh sekali. Kebetulan sekali.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Tuan Sekertaris Istana bernama Tuan Ebisu

"Ah, tidak Tuan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Boleh saya minta surat izinya?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, ini. Hati-hati dan sampaikan salamku untuk Rektor Haruno" katanya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Baiklah"

Hari ini, tes kesehatan calon Puteri Mahkota. Dan hari ini, aku pulang. Kenapa aku malah pulang? Pertanyaan ini terus menghantuiku disepanjang jalanku menuju kamarku. Kulihat dari jendela lantai 2, para peserta pemilihan sudah saling berdatangan dengan limosin atau mobil serta peyalan mereka masing-masing. Mereka disambut hangat oleh para pelayan istana.

Dengan segera, aku mengemasi barang-barangku,saat itu juga, Ino masuk ke kamar

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino padaku

"Aku mau pulang" kataku lemas

"Ja-jangan katakan kau dipecat?" Tanya Ino dengan muka sedih. Aku terkikik geli

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah sudah waktunya aku pulang? Tentu saja aku akan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk pulang. Ada yang aneh?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja! Kau dokter! Hari ini tes kesehatan, tentu saja aneh! Apanya yang tidak aneh?" jawab Ino. Dia 100% persen benar. Ini memang aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh, tapi aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan dapur?" tanyaku mengubah alur pembicaraan

"Sibuk, sangat sibuk! Lihat, pakaianku sudah tak bisa dikatakan bersih lagi, karena itu aku mau ganti pakaian. Aku yakin pelayan bagian laundry akan mati setelah hari ini. Hahaha" katanya ceria. Dalam sekejap dia tidak memikirkan pembicaraan tentang masalahku tadi

"Kenapa bisa sampai begitu?"

"Kau tahu kan, hidangan untuk gadis-gadis bangsawan haru disajikan dengan benar-benar cantik. Aku sampai gelepotan karena gugup tadi menghias cup cake-nya. Aku takut kalau sampai tidak berwarna lah, tidak rapi, tidak cantik, dan tidak bangsawan! Kepala koki menyuruh kami begitu. Harus sempurna!" katanya dengan emosi berapi-api.

"Ah begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya Ino. Sampaikan salam semangatku untuk semua pelayan Istana" kataku.

"Oke!" jawabnya sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Aku keluar dari kamar dan memakai tas punggungku. Setiap pulang ke rumah, aku lebih memilih memakai tas punggung ketimbang koper karena aku berfikir, aku hanya pulang selama satu minggu dan persediaan pakaian juga masih tersedia di rumah.

Saat aku keluar melewati pintu pemisah antara koridor kamar-kamar pelayan dan koridor utama, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui saat ini: **Hinata Hyuuga**

Dia dengan dress yang elegan selutut dan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal dengan intens menatapku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Akupun juga berjalan mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya kami saling berhadapan dengan jelas denganya didepan pintu menuju bangunan utama lantai 2.

Dia menatapku intens, aku juga menatapnya intens. Bila digambarkan di manga, akan ada angin yang berhembus diantara kami berdua, tapi sayangnya kami didalam ruangan, jadi tidak akan ada angin yang lewat. Sial.

"Kau…siapa namamu?" tanyanya tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Belum terpilih saja sudah merasa berkuasa, apalagi kalau benar-benar terpilih…

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" kataku tak ingin kalah

"Huh! Dilihat dari caramu berpakaian, kau tentu saja salah satu peserta, tapi dilihat dari tas punggungmu, kau tidak akan terpilih" katanya sinis. Benar-benar gila gadis ini. Semua orang yang belum pernah bertemu denganku selalu mengira aku ini anak bangsawan, termasuk Yang Mulia Ratu! Padahal menurutku, pakaian yang aku kenakan ini biasa-biasa saja.

"Maaf nona, tapi kau bahkan belum tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, tapi telah berkata seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang lebih rendah daripada kau. Budidaya orang tergantung pada perbaikan pikirannya, jika seseorang dipengaruhi nafsu maka dia tidak akan benar dalam perbuatannya" kataku menyampaikan potongan analek konfusius yang sebelumnya pernah kuberikan pada Yang Mulia Ratu.

Aku sangat terkejut!

"Ka-kau! Kau belajar analek konfusius? Apa mereka akan mengetes kemampuan kita dalam konfusius?" katanya panik setengah mati. Aku bisa menyimpulkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang konfusius.

"Kekayaan menghiasi rumah dan kebajikan menghiasi orang yang kuat harus berpikir dengan orang tahu kau mempunyai rumah yang sangat besar, tapi ternyata pemikiranmu tidak sebesar rumahmu, itu juga berarti, kebaikanmu bertentangan dengan besarnya rumahmu. Apa yang bertentangan dengan kebaikan? Namanya adalah keburukan" kataku.

Jujur saja, sebernarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang perilaku dan sifatnya dan **Yang Terpenting! aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang arti sebenarnya dari potongan analek itu**, aku hanya ingin membuatnya tambah aku berhasil! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pribahasa kuno ! Aku benar-benar akris yang hebat.

"He-hentikan! Jangan bicara satu patah katapun lagi! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah putri Perdana Menteri Hyuuga!.Haruno? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Kata Hinata dengan kesal.

Cih! Sombong sekali orang ini.

"Tentu kau belum pernah mendenganya, keluargaku tidak pernah ikut dalam bentuk politik apapun di negeri ini" jawabku

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata dengan berteriak

"Dia adalah dokter pribadiku" jawab seseorang dari arah koridor bangunan utama. Yang Mulia Sasuke

Aku membungkuk memberi hormat, begitupun Hinata. Pangeran mendekati kami dan berdiri disebelahku

"Yang Mulia Pangeran. Apa anda sehat-sehat saja?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang manis. Munafik!. Dia juga tersenyum dan tidak menatap mata Pangeran sebagai bentuk hormat.

"Selain sebagai dokter pribadi Pangeran, dia juga dokter pribadi dan orang kepercayaan Yang Mulia Ratu, kau harus tahu itu" kata Pangeran melanjutkan jawabanya.

Sekali lagi, dia tampak begitu panik. Aku menatap Pangeran dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku balas memberi senyum padanya. Dia memang penyelamatku. Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa melihat senyum kami berdua, dia sedang sibuk menunduk menahan malu.

"Ma-maaf saya Yang Mulia. Ini semua salah saya" dia berkata seolah-olah Pangeran akan berkata 'Tidak apa-apa, semua manusia pasti punya kesalahan'. Tapi jangan harap! Yang Mulia Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjawabnya dengan begitu

"Ya. Kau memang harus meminta maaf. Tapi bukan padaku! Pada Sakura!" katanya tegas. Hahaha aku menang. Dia menatapku dan aku tersenyum mengejek padanya

"A-aku minta maaf nona" katanya padaku. Nona? Dunia ini ternyata sengat menyenangkan.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati jika berbicara pada orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui. Apapun itu, walaupun nanti, jika kau berhasil menjadi Puteri Mahkota, kedudukanku saat ini, lebih tinggi dari pada dirimu" kataku. Skak mat!

Dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menunduk.

"Sakura, bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanya Pangeran

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia" jawabku.

"Yang Mulia, boleh saya bicara dengan Sakura sebentar?" Tanya Hinata. Pangeran mengerutkan dahinya, aku tahu dia tidak akan mengizinkan, tapi aku tersenyum padanya untuk tanda 'Saya akan baik-baik saja'

"Jangan lama-lama. Sakura, aku di taman" katanya tegas

"Baik Yang Mulia" jawabku. Setelah Pangeran dan para pelayanya menghilang menuruni tangga, aku berpaling pada Hinata. Tuhan! Ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang mengesalkan!

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanyaku sopan

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa perkataanmu benar" katanya

"Maaf?"

"Perkataanmu, tentang kedudukanmu saat ini yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan aku, kau memang benar" katanya

"Lalu?"

"Tapi lihat, suatu hari nanti, aku akan menunggumu" katanya yang semakin membuatku bingung

"Bisakah anda mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak membingungkan?"

"Aku akan menunggu, dimana datangnya hari aku datang ke istana sebagai Puteri Mahkota dan hari dimana seluruh pelayan Istana bersujud padaku. Termasuk kau!" katanya dengan sinis.

Maaf! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tak pernah bermimpi bersujud dengan gadis macam Hinata ini. Tuhan! Apa salahku?

"Sebelum itu terjadi, saya akan menghilang dari Istana ini, itu lebih baik. Saya yakin banyak rumah sakit yang akan menerima saya. Ya, hal itu lebih baik ketimbang bersujud dihadapan anda, **Nona Hinata** ." kataku dengan nada final. Aku yakin kedua pelayan penjaga pintu mendengarku dan setelah aku kembali dari rumah, aku akan langsung dibombardir oleh Ino dan yang lain, "**Sakura berkelahi dengan Hinata Hyuuga".**

"Ya, kita lihat saja. Takdir yang akan menentukan segalanya"katanya tenang

"Itu benar. Takdir baik dan takdir buruk, hal itu memang ada, tapi jika kita tidak mengimbanginya dengan keputusan yang baik juga, takdir baik bisa berubah menjadi takdir buruk! Permisi" kataku yang langsung berlalu meninggalkanya.

Aku turun dan menuju taman tengah. Disana Pangeran sedang duduk membaca buku disebuah bangku ditengah-tangah taman. Aku menghampirinya

"Yang Mulia" panggilku sambil membungkukkan badan

"Kau sudah selesai bicara? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya

"Itu tidak penting, dia hanya berkata bahwa dia pasti terpilih menjadi Puteri Mahkota dan suatu hari nanti saya akan bersujud padanya" kataku jujur

"Oh ya? Percaya diri sekali. Sakura" panggilnya

"Iya Yang Mulia?"

"Kenapa kau membawa tas?"

"Saya akan pulang, Yang Mulia" jawabku. Dia berfikir sebentar

"Jadi mereka mengirimu pulang ya? Baiklah, akan kuantar kau pulang" katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon jangan. Apa anda sudah lupa yang terakhir kali?" tanyaku mengingatkan.

"Ah, kali ini tidak akan ketahuan. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan tes kesehatan untuk pemilihan Puteri Mahkota, tidak akan ketahuan. Aku jamin!" katanya percaya diri.

"Tuan Kakashi…" panggilku. Dia yang berdiri sekitar 2 meter dari kami-pun mendekat.

"Bisakah anda meyakinkan Yang Mulia untuk tidak melakukanya lagi?" tanyaku pada Tuan Kakashi

"Bukanya aku menolak Sakura. Tidak akan berhasil… sekali A tetap A!" katanya berbisik di telingaku. Aku terkikik geli. Tuan dan pelayan sama-sama kompaknya

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yang Mulia sekali lagi

"Apakah itu pertanyaan terbuka?" tanyaku

"Tidak. Kau harus menjawab 'ya'!" katanya. "Kakashi!" ucapnya. Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi, semua pelayan membubarkan diri dan seorang pelayan laki-laki memberikan seragam pelayan pada Pangeran.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan Kakashi?" Tanya Pangeran

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia" jawab Kakashi yang kemudian langsung pergi.

"Ayo Sakura, keluargamu pasti sudah menunggumu" katanya

"Iya Yang Mulia"

Aku dan Pangeran pergi ke garasi Istana. Disana ada sekitar 10 lebih mobil pribadi milik anggota keluarga kerajaan. Itu berarti untuk dinas belum dihitung.

"Hari ini, kau mau naik apa?" tanyanya. Dia bercanda? Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin naik mobil-mobil sport keren yang ada disana

"Ferrari hitam" kataku. Pangeran tersenyum

"Baiklah. Sedikit ngebut untuk hari ini?" tanyanya

"Itu alasan pertama. Lalu yang kedua?, Itu baru bukan Yang Mulia?" tanyaku

"Kau tahu ya? Iya, itu baru. Kau akan menjadi penumpang pertama mobil itu." jawabnya

"Banyak orang belum tahu kan? Kemungkinan tertangkap lebih kecil" kataku. Dia tersenyum lagi

"Kau benar". Kami masuk ke mobil. Hanya ada dua tempat duduk di mobil itu, aku jadi merasa ini akan menyenangkan. Plak! Kenapa aku berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lupakan !

Kami keluar Istana tanpa ada seorang tamu-pun yang merasa ganjil terhadap mobil yang kami tumpangi. Mungkin mereka berfikir, bahwa peserta calon Puteri Mahkota lain yang memiliki mobil ini. Disepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Pangeran berbicara tentang banyak hal, mulai dari kakakku Sasori, pacar Ino, sampai para calon Puteri Mahkota. Jangan Tanya! Aku yang mendominasi pembicaraan.

Pangeran menurutku adalah tipe yang lebih suka mendengarkan. Walaupun dari luar kelihatanya dia adalah orang yang kaku, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang perhatian dan ya, lebih suka mendengarkan. Sedangkan aku? Apapun aku bicarakan, mulai dari A-Z. Yang kualami sendiri maupun yang kudengar dari orang lain. Mungkin ini pengaruh pelayan Istana yang lain. Dulu aku tidak secerewet ini.

"Yang Mulia, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang Nona Hinata?" tanyaku

"Hinata? Dia manis. Bukankah aku sudah menyebutkanya padamu di dalam surat?" jawabnya.

Manis? Yang benar saja!

"Ini bukan tentang wajahnya Yang Mulia. Tentang sifatnya" kataku

"Memang kenapa? Dia memang manis…" kata Pangeran

"Huh! Ternyata anda juga sama saja. Kenapa setiap pria selalu melihat wajah perempuan dibanding sifatnya dulu" kataku kesal

"Eh.., jangan-jangan-" katanya tak meneruskan kalimat

"Jangan-jangan apa Yang Mulia?"

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena aku berkata dia manis" katanya percaya diri.

Bagai disambar petir aku panik. Bukan apa-apa, kenapa Yang Mulia tahu?

"Ti-tidak. Saya tidak cemburu!" kataku menyangkal sambil membuang muka. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan

"Hehehe. Cemburu juga tidak apa-apa" katanya

"Sudah saya bilang, saya tidak cemburu Yang Mulia" kataku

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Walaupun dia manis, dia tidak terlalu cantik. Kau sangat cantik dan manis Sakura" katanya sambil menatapku

Aku tambah malu. Dan rona di pipiku muncul, huh! Yang Mulia benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuatku gugup dan malu.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa mangatakan hal seperti itu pada saya?" tanyaku

"Sekarang aku yang cemburu!" katanya tegas

"Maaf?"

"Setiap kali kau dan Kakashi sedang diluar jam tugas dan tidak sengaja bertemu, kau tidak menggunakan 'Tuan' untuk memanggil Kakashi, sedangkan denganku? Kau tetap tidak memanggilku dengan namaku" katanya sedikit cemberut.

"Bagaimana saya bisa memanggil anda dengan nama anda? Itu, tidak sopan" kataku menunduk

"Oh, jadi kau pikir nama Sasuke itu jelek, sehingga tidak pantas diucapkan?" Tanya Pangeran

"Tentu saja tidak Yang Mulia! Itu nama yang indah" kataku

"Kalau begitu cepat panggil aku dengan namaku!" perintahnya

"Saya tidak bisa Yang Mulia. Itu menyalahi aturan"

"Kita tidak sedang di istana apa kau lupa? Aku disini bukan sebagai Pangeran, tapi sebagai pengguna jalan. Cepat panggil aku!" tegasnya

"Kenapa Yang Mulia selalu membuat saya seperti ini?" tanyaku heran

Dia menepikan mobil dan berhenti didepan sebuah kedai ice cream.

"Kenapa berhenti Yang Mulia?" tanyaku

"Sampai kau menyebut namaku, kita tidak akan kemana-mana" katanya jutek. Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan kedua pintu mobil terkunci

"Anda benar-benar…"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau! Ayo katakan"

"…"

"Apa susahnya. Cuma 3 suku kata juga." Katanya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai aku benar-benar mengucapkanya

"….u-ke" kataku lirih

"Maaf tidak dengar" katanya

"Sa-su-ke. Sasuke" panggilku sambil menatapnya. Kalau sampaiada kamera pengintai di mobil ini, mati sudah!

"Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?"

"Sasuke" kataku sambil tersenyum. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Pangeran tersenyum dan sedikit tersipu

"Aku suka kau memanggil namaku. Karena kau sudah membuatku senang. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim" katanya

"Bisa saya saja yang turun?" rengekku

"Kenapa?"

"Yang Mulia! Karena saya sudah memenuhi keinginan Yang Mulia, sekarang anda harus menuruti permintaan saya. Jangan aneh-aneh!". Bagaimana dia bisa bertingkah seolah tak mengerti?

"Baiklah. Aku mau choco cream" kata Pangeran. Dia menekan tombol, dan pintu tak terkunci lagi

"Siap!" kataku ceria. Lalu turun dari mobil masuk ke kedai es krim.

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Sakura baru saja masuk ke kedai es krim. Walaupun cuma mengantarnya pulang, aku sangat senang. Aku berani mengatakan kalau ini sebuah kencan! Ya ampun, aku sudah gila. Aku gila karena gadis itu, Sakura. Dan yang paling penting, dia menyebut namaku. Ini akan menjadi hari terindah sepanjang tahun ini.

Entah kenapa, aku memikirkan tes kesehatan itu dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, untuk menutupi sebuah kebenaran, mereka menendang Sakura keluar. Pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah: Apa kebenaran yang coba mereka sembunyikan? Kakak, ayah, apa yang coba kalian pertahankan?

Sakura sudah kembali dengan dua cup es krim ukuran sedang.

"Ini milik anda. Choco cream" katanya menyerahkan cup es krim itu padaku

"Kau pesan apa?" tanyaku

"Stwarberry" jawabnya sambil membuka cup es krimnya. Aku juga membuka punyaku, tapi setelah membukanya, aku mempunyai ide jahil. Aku menusukkan sendoknya sampai bawah sehingga ada es krim yang menempel disana dan mengoleskanya ke muka Sakura

"Yang Mulia!" teriaknya

"Kenapa Sa-ku-ra?" tanyaku

"Dingin! Lihat ini!" Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada wajahku

"Oh, kau mau perang?" tanyaku kemudian membalasnya

"Pangilma Sakura menerima tantangan" katanya sambil membalasku. Beberapa menit kami bermain dan kami menyudahinya, akhirnya es krim itu tidak jadi kami makan.

"Mukamu gelepotan" kataku

"Anda juga tidak lebih baik" katanya. Kembali lagi…

"Sakura, panggil aku dengan namaku" kataku

"Iya-iya" katanya sebal. Dia menggembungkan mukanya, lucu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, tisu basah, dan mengambil satu dan membersihkan mukanya. Dia mengambil satu lagi dan menguluraknya padaku. Aku menggeleng, dan dia menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia yang mengelap mukaku.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Kami saling berpandangan dan Tuhan! aku ingin merasa nyaman seperti ini sepanjang hidupku, bersama Sakura. Itachi boleh mendapatkan apapun, tapi hanya satu permintaanku, aku ingin gadis dihadapanku ini menjadi pendamping hidupku, hanya itu.

"Sudah selesai" katanya ceria

"Terimakasih" kataku. Aku mulai menyalakan mesin dan melaju ke jalanan lagi. Karena dia malah diam sepanjang perjalan ini…

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit suara radio?" tanyaku

"Baiklah. Kita dengar, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol soal Puteri Mahkota" katanya

"Ayo kita dengarkan apa kata rakyat negeri ini" kataku. Tapi yang keluar malah sebuah lagu karya Elthon John. Aku suka lagu ini.

"Aku suka lagu ini" kataku

"Lagu yang melegenda" katanya

"Hey Kids shake loose a lemon hitting something to change the feather" dendangku

"Yang Mulia, bukan begitu liriknya" katanya sambil tertawa

"Oh baiklah nona, tunjukkan lirik aslinya" kataku

"You're gonna hear a handsome music and the walrous sound" katanya

"Walrous sound?" tanyaku geli. Dia juga merubah-rubah liriknya.

"She's got electric boots a mohair suit! You know I read it in a magazine" dendangnya lagi

"B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets" dendangku tak mau ketinggalan. Kami bernyanyi mengikuti irama, walaupun kami tahu, lirik yang kami nyanyikan tidak terlalu tepat, tapi sungguh seperti itulah kedengaranya

"Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie! Ye ye ye.." denang kami berdua, tak terasa mobilku ini sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Dari jauh, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang bersandar disalah satu pilar rumah Sakura. Aku bernafas lega sekarang, Sakura sudah aman bersamanya.

"Saya turun disini saja. Anda tidak perlu turun" kata Sakura

"Ya". Dia turun dari mobil, tapi sebelum itu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku hangat

"Perjalanan yang menyenangkan, Sasuke" katanya

Dia menyebarng sajaln dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Dia berlari memeluk laki-laki tadi. Aku menghela nafas dan melajukan mobilku kembali ke Istana

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V_

_Sasori's P.O.V_

Aku tahu, dalam keadaan seperti ini, adikku akan pulang. Mereka benar-benar orang-orang sialan! Sekitar 15 menit menunggu sambil bersandar didepan rumah, akhirnya aku melihat Sakura keluar dari sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam

Siapa yang mengantarnya?

Dia masuk dan setelah tahu ada aku, dia kelihatan senang dan memanggilku

"Kakak!" teriaknya. Dia berlari dan memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Kenapa Kak Sasori ada di rumah?" Tanya Sakura ceria

"Itu.., aku tahu kau akan pulang disaat seperti ini" kataku serius

"Oh…" gumamnya.

Setelah kangen-kangenan sama ayah dan ibu, dia masuk ke kamarnya dan aku mengikutinya

Tok..tok..tok

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku

"Iya Kak, masuk saja" katanya dari dalam ruangan. Dia sedang menyisir rambutnya, aku duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menunggunya selesai menyisir rambut. Dia berbalik arah menatapku dan berkata

"Sudah selesai. Jadi apa yang ingin Kakak sampaikan?" Tanya Sakura

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu maksudny ya? Haah!" helaku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur adikku ini.

"Jadi menurut Kak Sasori bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Hinata?" tanyaku

"Sudah. Aku tidak menyukainya" jawabnya. Aku tersenyum kecil

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"Dia orang yang sombong dan sok berkuasa" jawabnya, ada nada kesal didalamnya.

"Huh! Orang kalangan atas memang seperti itu, kau tahukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuatku tak suka pada dirinya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu dijejali gosip tentang dirinya, aku jadi seperti ini" kata Sakura. Jadi dia membencinya dengan alasan ya…

"Sakura aku kesini karena aku ingin menasehatimu sesuatu" kataku bangkit dari tidurku

"Apa itu kak?" tanyanya

"Jika, hanya jika kau…"

"Jika aku apa kak?"

"Jika kau suatu hari menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan itu adalah suatu kebohongan, jika kau merasa tidak mampu melawan orang yang menyembunyikan kebohongan itu, aku mohon tutup mata dan telingamu Sakura" kataku

"Apa maksud kakak? Menutup mata dan telinga?" Tanya Sakura

"Maksdunya, biarkan kebohongan dan kejahatan itu tertutup"

"Sebenarnya, apa maksud kakak mengatakan hal ini padaku?" Tanya Sakura

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini adalah sebuah nasehat"

"Pasti ada dasarnya kan?" tanya Sakura. Aku mendekatinya dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan badanya yang sedang duduk di kursi rias

"Sakura, di dunia ini, banyak sekali kebohongan yang membuat segalanya begitu indah. Terkadang, dengan mengubur suatu kebohongan, beribu orang bisa hidup tanpa kekhawatiran." Kataku

"Kak, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan yang kakak katakan, bukankah jika kita bisa melihat kebenaran, kita menuju jalan yang benar. Jika kita bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran, kita sudah ada dijalan yang benar, bahkan sejak awal kau yang mengatakanya padaku kan, Jujur." katanya.

Haah, dia mengutip kata-kataku lagi

"Sakura…" keluhku

"Walaupun aku tidak mengerti yang kakak bicarakan, tapi jika aku menemukan suatu kebohangan, baik buruk atau tidak, aku pasti mengungkapkanya!" kata Sakura dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan dimatanya

Adikku benar-benar sudah dewasa

_End of Sasori's P.O.V_

**Ah semua? Apa kalian sudah mendapat kesan bahwa Hinata itu orang yang teguh? Aku berusaha membuat Hinata menjadi seseorang yang cukup tegas, tapi masih mempunyai hati nuraninya sendiri. Dan apakah Sakura akan menjadi putri atau dijodohkan dengan Itachi, aku tidak memikirkanya sama sekali sampai kalian mengatakan hal itu, aku malah jadi punya alur yang lebih panjang karena kalian. Terimakasih telah memberiiikan ide . Hahaha semoga kalian terhibur.**

**Terimakasih telah membaca**

**AsillyRavenclaw**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Kingdom's pion

**Aku mau mengucapkan Minal aizdin wal faizdin, semoga kita semua kembali menjadi suci. Dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin. **

**Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada semua riviewer  
**

Sakura's P.O.V

Tujuh hari berlalu tanpa terasa dan akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke Istana. Kak Sasori juga sudah kembali ke-apapun yang dia lakukan- di Anbu. Sejak kepulanganku, suasana di Istana ini menurutku tidak berubah, tetap tanang dan damai.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino saat aku sedang meletakkan baju-bajuku di lemari

"Ino, ada apa?" tanyaku

"Kau bilang ada apa? Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau pulang? Pasti ada sesuatu kan? Ngaku!" katanya sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku menghela nafas dan duduk disampingnya

"Sejujurnya saja, aku juga tidak mengerti"

"Benarkah?"

"Lebih dari itu, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku pulang" kataku

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Oya, pemilihan akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Ah~~ sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat siapa pemenangnya" katanya berangan-angan

"Satu minggu? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"tanyaku. Sekarang giliran Ino yang menghela nafas

"Semua orang di Istana juga berfikir begitu. Tapi apa daya, Yang Mulia Raja sudah menurunkan perintahnya pada sekertaris Istana" kata Ino

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Ratu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ratu? Akhir-akhir ini, Yang Mulia tidak terlalu menampakkan diri. Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar jika tidak ada tugas. Jika bukan orang kepercayaanya, dia tidak mau menemui siapapun, bahkan Putra Mahkota!" kata Ino histeris

"Tidak mau menemui Putra Mahkota?" tanyaku terkejut

"Iya, sumpah Sakura, menurutku hubungan Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sudah diujung tanduk" kata Ino berbisik

"Ino…"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara lagi. Tapi, kau mau dengar berita lain tidak?" tawarnya

"Berita apa?" tanyaku

"Soal ditugaskanya Pangeran ke Timur Konoha saat pemilihan berlangsung" kata Ino

"Apa?". Tuhan! Aku semakin tidak mengerti negeri ini.

"Ada rumor yang mengatakan, Pangeran akan bersiap membangun rumahnya disana" kata Ino

"Untuk?" tanyaku bingung

"Untuk apa lagi? Kalau Puteri Mahkota terpilih, lalu menikah dan langsung punya anak, tentu saja dia akan keluar Istana, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Ino

"Bukankah itu masih sangat lama?" tanyaku

"Namanya juga persiapan, harus matang! Sudah dulu ya, makan malam hampir tiba" katanya keluar dari kamar.

Aku juga bersiap untuk pemeriksaan malam. Kupakai seragam dokterku dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Rumah Sakit Istana. Tapi sebelum itu, seperti biasa aku akan pergi ke ruang tuan Ebisu dan melaporkan kedatanganku. Di perjalanan, aku tak sengaja mendengar suara Tuan Asuma dan seseorang berbicara, aku langsung bersembunyi dan mendnegarkan dengan seksama…

"Jadi anda tidak berencana memusnahkan _dokumen_ itu?" Tanya orang yang menurutku orang kepercayaan Tuan Asuma

"Tentu saja tidak, apapun itu, kita butuh persiapan cadangan"

"Tapi, jika ketahuan Menteri…"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu, selama hanya kita yang tahu. Dan untuk Menteri, tentu saja dia tidak boleh tahu! Jika dia tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita" jawab Tuan Asuma

Kenapa mereka menyebut 'Menteri'. Akhir-akhir ini aku sensitif dengan kata 'Menteri'. Dan dokumen apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Jadi, anda akan simpan dimana?" Tanya orang itu

"Tentu saja di 78650" kata Tuan Asuma. 78560? Angka apa lagi itu?

"Itu, hanya kita yang tahu. Anda memang cerdik" puji orang itu

"Harus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini, kita juga harus punya rencana cadangan yang sangat banyak" kata Tuan Asuma

Aku segara berlari tanpa suara dari tempat itu, dan saat aku melihat mereka sudah melewati koridor itu, aku kembali pada tujuanku, menuju Ruang Tuan Ebisu.

"Ah Sakura, kau sudah kembali. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Duduklah" kata Tuan Ebisu

"Terimakasih. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanyaku

"Hahaha, kau tidak suka basa-basi rupanya. Baiklah aku akan mengatakan hal ini secara langsung"

"…"

"Sakura, kau akan punya ruangan istana sudah merapatkanya, dokter sepertimu memang harus punya ruangan sendiri" kata Tuan Ebisu

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa hal ini tiba-tiba sekali. Mulai dari pemilihan Puteri Mahkota, penugasan Pangeran, lalu sekarang?

"Sakura? Kau mendengarku?" kata Tuan Ebisu membuyarkan lamunanku

"Iya tuan, saya mengerti"

"Kamarmu sudah disiapkan. Kau bisa menggunakanya mulai nanti malam. Jadi kau harus menata ulang barang-barangmu. Hahaha maafkan aku karena tidak memberi tahu sejak kau datang" kata Tuang Ebisu salah tingkah

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan suatu masalah" kataku

"Ya, itulah yang ingin kusampaikan. Kau boleh pergi. Oh ya, kamarmu tepat berada di bawah ruangan ini " kata Tuan Ebisu

"Kalau begitu, aku undur diri dulu. Terimakasih. Selamat malam" kataku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan saat diambang pintu, Tuan Ebisu mengatakan hal lain padaku

"Yang Mulia Raja, ingin kau menemukan sesuatu disana, untuk keputusanmu selanjutnya". Saat aku berbalik, dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Dasar!

End of Sakura's P.O.V

Sekarang, Sakura sedang melakukan pemeriksaan malam dengan Ynag Mulia Ratu. Saat memeriksa denyut jantung Ratu, Sakura melamun memikirkan perkataan Tuan Ebisu tadi. Menyadari lamunan Sakura, Ratu berkata

"Kalian semua, bisa tinggalkan kami di luar" katanya menyuruh para dayang dan Matsuri keluar.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ratu

"Yang Mulia, maafkan saya. Saya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata Sakura

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai tidak focus memeriksaku?" Tanya Ratu. Sakura tertunduk malu

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya" katanya. Ratu tersenyum. Digapainya tangan Sakura dan ditepuk-tepuknya punggung tanganya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Aku berharap aku bisa membantumu"

"Yang Mulia, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja Sakura"

"Apakah selama saya pulang, sesuatu terjadi di Istana?". Ratu tampak diam dan menjawab

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang terjadi selama kau pergi. Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Ya. Apakah anda tahu tentang kepindahanku ke kamar pribadi?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Ebisu mengatakanya padaku kemarin"

"…"

"Dan jujur saja Sakura, aku merasa tenang. Kau mungkin akan semakin nyaman bekerja disini, untukku" kata Ratu dengan senyum tulus.

Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Ratu tidak tahu apa-apa. Sakura berfikir, apakah harus langsung bertanya pada Raja, apa yang harus dia temukan?

"Saya sangat senang jika Yang Mulia senang"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan terus hidup bahaagis supaya kau hidup bahagia juga" kata Ratu

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia"

"Oh ya, ada titipan untukmu" kata Ratu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa itu yang mulia?". Ratu mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna biru dari laci mejanya dan menyerahkanya pada Sakura

"Dari Sasuke" kata Ratu

"Ya-yang Mulia?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Ratu menganggk dan berkata

"Sebelum dia ditugaskan, dia memberikan ini paadaku, untukmu"

"…"

Sakura's P.O.V

Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaan malam untuk Ratu, seperti biasa aku akan duduk di meja kerjaku di rumah sakit istana sambil membaca –yang ternyata- surat dari Pangeran

_**Sakura**_

_**Tidak terasa 7 hari kau pergi, dan sekarang kau sudah kembali. Tapi entah kenapa disaat kau kembali malah aku yang sekali yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu Sakura,… Beberapa hari yang lalu, Perdana Menteri datang untuk menemui Raja. Aku menyuruh dayangku untuk mengawasinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia keluar dari ruangan Raja dengan muka yang menurut dayangku sangat terkejut dan ketakutan. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dia takutkan. Apapun itu, hal itu pasti menyangkut karir dan kedudukanya atau mungkin bisa jadi martabat keluarganya. Apa pendapatmu?mungkin kau akan menjawab surat ini untuk 3 hari kedepan,aku akan selalu menantikanya. **_

_**Milikmu**_

_**Sasuke**_

Aku tersenyum membaca surat dari Yang Mulia membayangkan dirinya menulis surat ini sambil tersenyum dan penuh harap. Tapi sekarang, dia sedang tidak ada disini. Membangun rumah? Yang benar saja! Lebih dari itu semua, aku memikirkan pembicaraan Tuan Asuma dengan orang yang tak kukenal itu. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan angka yang tadi mereka sebutkan

78650

Setidaknya, aku tahu ini bukan angka yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku berfikir bahwa ini sandi atau semacamnya. Tapi kalau mereka membicarakan tentang sebuah dokumen, bisa saja ini kode dokumen yang mereka simpan entah dimana. Bisa juga angka ini adalah angka rahasia menuju sebuah tempat…,

Dokumen apa yang mereka sembunyikan? Yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan Menteri?Rahasia apa yang mereka sembunyikan dibalik semua ini? Aku jadi berfikir tentang pemilihan puteri mahkota itu. Aku yakin semua ini mengarah pada hal tersebut. _Puteri Mahkota_. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau menjadi Puteri Mahkota?Kaya? Sudah pasti

'_Berfikirlah Sakura…, Berfikir!'_

'_Jika lebih jauh lagi. Saat kau menjadi Ratu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Hubungan pilitik? Orang kepercayaan? Kemasyuran? Kekayaan seumur hidup?Hubungan diplomasi antarnegara? Semua itu sudah pasti… Tunggu! Diplomasi antarnegara?'_

'_**Jika kekuasaanya semakin besar, akan terjadi kudeta.'**_

Aku memikirkan perkataan Kak Sasori 2 tahun lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya Menteri rencanakan. Apa mungkin mengambil alih kekuasaan ANBU? Itu terlalu gila. Yang lebih gila lagi…merebut tahta.

Imajinasi liar memang liar…

End of Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai mengepak barang-barangnya. Disaat itu, Ino dating

"Sak, kamu mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Ino heran

"Ino, aku dapat kamar pribadi" jawab Sakura. Mata Ino membelalak

"APA! Selamat Sakura…" teriak Ino sambil memeluk Sakura

"Terimakasih Ino.." kara Sakura lemas

"Kenapa kau tak semangat begitu Sakura? Seharusnya kau senang" kata Ino

"Aku juga tidak tahu, semua ini begitu aneh. Kau tahu,yang memerintahkan pemindahanku adalah Yang Mulia Raja" kata Sakura

"Raja? Wow! Kau seharusnya juga merasa terhormat atas semua itu Sakura.."

"Ya, aku memenag seharusnya merasa tersanjung…"

"Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku tapi tak bisa kau sampaikan?" Tanya Ino khawatir

"Banyak Ino, banyak…". Sunyi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajak Tenten untuk pindah kamar denganku. Aku tidak akan kesepian jika kau pindah" kata Ino mencairkan suasana. Sakura tersenyum

"Tentu Ino, kau tidak akan pernah kesepian. Kau ceria dan mudah bergaul" kata Sakura tersenyum

"Tentu saja. Itu juga kenapa aku punya pacar yang sangaaat setia" kata Ino bangga

"Masa? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pacarmu tuh!" Sakura mencibir

"Lihat saja nanti! Kalau kita sudah berkeluarga, akan kutunjukkan pacar yang nanti sudah jadi suamiku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini…"

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menutup mataku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tak bisa kupercaya, yang mereka perjuangkan dan yang mereka korbankan. Benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja…Sai. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari awal" kataku merutuki diriku sendiri

"Itu juga kesalah kami karena tidak segera melaporkan masalah ini kepada anda, Yang Mulia" kata Naruto. Aku tersenyum

"Kalian hanya menjalankan perintah, Bukan kesalahan kalian. Lebih dari itu, aku punya perintah" kataku

"Kami siap" kata mereka berdua

"Segera cabut misi penyamaran Neji…dia dalam bahaya" kataku tegas

"Siap" kata mereka berdua. Sai meninggalkan ruangan sementara Naruto masih ditempat

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Jika dalam suasana formal, maka kami akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan pangkat kita. Tapi lebih dari itu…m dia sahabatku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang harus kukhawatirkan adalah kau, Naruto" kataku

"Aku?" tanyanya heran sambil menuangkan wine kedalam 2 gelas.

"Ya, kau" jawabku. Dia menghampiriku dan meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja kerjaku disebelah sebuah papan catur kun. Aku mengambilnya dan meneguknya sedikit

"Mamang aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku takut kau bingung Naruto" kataku

"Karena?"

"Karena kau harus bisa menyingkirkan rasa sayangmu pada Hinata saat ini juga" kataku. Hening…

"Aku tahu Sasuke. Aku akan mencoba" kata Naruto meneguk wine-nya

"Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi bagaimanapun…dia juga tersangka" kataku sambil mengambil bidak catur menteri hitam.

"Tapi kita belum dapat buktinya Sasuke.." katanya sambil emrebut bidak itu dariku dan mengembalikanya ke tempat semula

"Kita akan mendapatakanya. Kita hanya perlu mencarinya" kataku sambil mengambil bidak 'kuda' dan menjalankanya

"Mereka bisa saja menyembunyikanya diseluruh penjuru negeri. Ataupun memusnahkanya!" kata Naruto mengambil benteng dan memajukanya melawan bagianku.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak akan memusnahkanya. Orang lain selalu punya rencana cadangan" kataku mengabil bidak ratu dan memajukanya

"Aku sekarang jadi ngeri denganmu Sasuke.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau anggota keluarga Raja yang identitasnya paling dirahasiakan. Masuk NDA **(A/N: National Defense Academy) **dirahasiakan, terlibat pengejaran, dirahasiakan. Bicara dengan sahabat-pun dirahasiakan.." katanya mengambil kuda dan menjalankanya dalam papan catur itu.

"Hah! Pekerjaanku hanya dibelakan tirai Naruto. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk rakyatku" Aku menggeser kuda lagi

"Seharusnya kau yang menduduki posisi Putera Mahkota"

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke! Kali ini kau yang harus mendengarkanku. Kau sedang terlibat penggagalan kudeta jangka panjang. Sementara Itachi malah sedang membuka pintu lebar untuk kudeta itu. Yang benar saja!"

"Dia juga hanya menjalankan perintah Naruto. Semua pergerakan kita diawasi. Kau tahu, dalam catur mungkin kita adalah Kuda"

"Lalu siapa kedua rajanya?"

"Rajanya?...Kedua penguasa. Mereka Rajanya. Jika mereka berhasil diserang, kita semua tidak berarti"

"Kalau kita kudanya, lalu pionya siapa?"Tanya Naruto

"Pion?"

"Pasti ada orang lain yang akan memperjuangkan kita semua bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu. Dalam aturanya seperti itu, tapi pion tidak terlalu berarti. Mereka hanya prajurit…, tunggu! Siapa saja yang tahu hal ini?" tanyaku

"Menurut sumber, pihakmu, mungkin pihak kakakmu, ibumu, ayahmu, dan tentu saja pihak menteri" jawab Naruto

"Apa kau tahu siapa saja yang menjadi pihak dari menteri?"

"Yang kutahu, dia punya beberapa orang dalam istana"

"Kau tahu siapa?" tanyaku

"Pertanyaan retoris. Kau pasti tahu orangnya!" kata Naruto

"Ah…, kau benar. Tak kusangka mereka menunggu sampai _saat ini_ tiba" kataku

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengoreksimu mengenai pertanyaanmu" kata Naruto

"Pertanyaanku?"

"Ya. Kau bertanya 'Siapa saja yang tahu hal ini?'"

"…"

"Mungkin kau harus menggantinya menjadi 'Siapa saja yang **akan** tahu tentang hal ini?'. Dan saat kau tahu, merekalah pion yang melundingi kita semua" kata Naruto mengambil salah satu pion miliknya dan memajukanya

"**Yang akan menjadi….pion" **gumamku memandangi bidak pion itu

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Terimakasih" kata Sakura kepada para pleayan yang telah membawakan barang-barangnya ke kamar baru.

Kamar itu besar. Dengan ukuran tempat tidur queen size, lampu-lampu hias. Ruang kerja dan kamar mandi dipisahkan dari tempat tidur utama. Jadi kamar itu sebetulnya punya 3 ruangan. Furniture yang ada disana juga sudah lengkap, mulai dari rak, meja rias, computer dan perangkatnya. Di ruang kerja, sudah ada rak dengan begitu banyak buku, meja kerja dan pernak-pernik lainya.

Sakura dengan segera mengeluarkan semua bajunya dan menatanya di dalam almari. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, dia menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur barunya

"Haaah. Empuk sekali" gumamanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sebenarnya, kantuk sudah menguasai dirinya, tapi sebuah perkataan dan Tuan Ebisu membuatnya membuka matanya seketika

'_**Yang Mulia Raja, ingin kau menemukan sesuatu disana, untuk keputusanmu selanjutnya'**_

"Apa yang sebenarnya Raja harapkan dariku? Apa yang dia inginkan? Apa yang harus kutemukan?" gumam Sakura

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Aku mulai berfikir keras. Aku dipindahkan kesini dengan sebuah tujuan dan sebagai orang biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi, apapun itu pasti sesuatu yang besar dan berbahaya. Aku yakin itu.

Aku melai melangkahkan kakiku menuju Ruang kerja baruku. Aku tidak percaya aku punya ruang kerja sendiri! Ini sangat menakjubkan. Yang paling aku sukai adalah, ada sebuah perapian disana. Aku yakin saat musim dingin tiba, aku bisa duduk tenang didepan perapian ini. Tinggi perapian ini sebatas dadaku, berbentuk lingkaran, ada ukiran-ukiran singa emas disekelilingnya. Sebuah kepala singa menjadi ornament diakhir ukiran-ukiran itu. Aku sentuh kepala singa itu dan kutekan keras-keras

Greek

Kepala singa itu tidak patah. Tapi sebuah pintu kecil didalam perapian terbuka

"Tidak mungkin!" teriakku histeris

Ada ruangan lain. Ruangan rahasia. Kereeen

Aku memberanikan diriku masuk ke ruang rahasia itu, dan saat aku masuk, lampu diruangan itu menyala seketika

"Wow, sensor ternyata"

Disana ada sebuah meja, kursi, rak yang penuh dengan buku dan tumpukan kertas-kertas usang.

"Apa ini yang mereka ingin aku temukan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Diatas meja ada sebuah gulungan besar. Aku duduk dikursi dan kubuka gulungan itu

**Dokumen Rahasia. Denah mendetail Istana**

Itulah judulnya. Pasti ini yang ingin mereka tunjukkan padaku. Aku mulai mempelajari denah itu, ternyata beberapa orang seperti Yang Mulia Raja, Ratu,Putra Mahkota, Pangeran, Tuan Ebisu, Tuan Kakashi, Kurenai, dlaam kamar mereka juga terdapat ruangan rahasia

Tunggu!

Aku mulai mengarahkan jariku menuju rungan sesorang dalam denah itu. Skak!

**Tuan Asuma juga punya ruangan rahasia**

"Aku yakin, 78650 pasti sesuatu yang ada disana. Raja ingin aku menemukanya?" pikirku tak percaya

"Bagimana mungkin aku bisa menyusup kedalam rungan Tuan Asuma?" kataku sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

_Hinata's P.O.V_

Aku meringsuk disisi tempat tidurku. Aku sudah siap dengan baju tidur, tapi semua ini tidak bisa membuatku tidur, aku mendengar semua isi hatiku

_Semua ini salah_

_Tidak! Ini semua hanya persepsiku_

_Semua salah pada awalnya!_

_Aku tidak salah!_

_Aku adalah pemain utama kekacauan ini_

_Aku adalah korban_

"AAAARGH!" teriakku histeris

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?Kenapa aku harus mulai untuk melangkah dengan cara yang salah?

"_**Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Puteri Makhota?"**_

"_**Ya. Aku ingin manjadi Puteri Mahkota"**_

"_**Apapun keadaanya, apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Puteri Mahkota?"**_

"_**Ya, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi Puteri Mahkota. Apapun halanganya, aku harus menjadi Puteri Mahkota. Itu impianku"**_

Aku mengingat-ingat perkataanku pada ayah

"_**Apapun yang terjadi, akulah yang paling pantas menjadi Puteri Mahkota" **_

"_**Siapapun itu, dia tidak berhak mengambil kedudukanku sebagai calon Ratu negeri ini"**_

"_**Semua yang menghalangiku, pasti akan kusingkirkan!". **_

Apa aku sehina itu? Apakah aku bisa berbohong pada semua orang selamanya? Itu tidak mungkin!

Tapi, jika aku tidak lakukan ini, aku akan menjadi orang yang terbuang. Aku akan menjadi orang yang tersingkirkan oleh semua orang. Yang Mulia, Ayah, negeri ini.., aku akan menjadi penajahat terbesar sepanjang masa!

Tok..tok..tok..

"Hinata, apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya seseorang dari luar kamarku

"Kak Neji, masuk saja" kataku sambil bangkit dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Aku merapikan rambut dan bajuku.

Kak Neji masuk dan duduk dikursi rias sambil menghadap kearahku

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kak Neji

"Ah, aku hanya sedang malas tidur. Seakan-akan mataku tidak mau terpejam" jawabku

"Kau harus lebih banyak istirahat Hinata, kalau kau sakit saat pemilihan bagaimana?" Tanya Kak Neji khawatir

"Ah, hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku adalah anak yang kuat" kataku dengan tersenyum. Kak Neji tersenyum juga

"Kalau begitu sepertinya tak ada yang harus ku khawatirkan"

"Mamangnya ada apa kak?" tanyaku

"Aku harus pulang mala mini juga" katanya

"Pulang? Ke rumah kakak yang ada didaerah pegunungan itu?" tanyaku heran

"Iya. Rumahku hanya itu Hinata. Kau mau aku pulang kemana lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak ke apartemen kakak saja? Bukankah itu lebih dekat dari sini"

"Ah tidak. Aku rindu rumah Hinata…" katanya

"Rumah…." Gumamku

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kak Neji

"Kenapa kakak pulang secara mendadak?" tanyaku

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Rancangan gedung yang aku buat sudah disetujui, tidak ada alasan supaya aku tetap disini Hinata. Lagi pula kota ini terlalu ramai untukku" jawabnya. Aku terdiam…

"Kak?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Bolehlah aku ikut kakak?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja tidak boleh Hinata"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh Kak?"

"2 minggu lagi, kau harus mengikuti pemilihan Puteri Mahkota bukan? Bagaimana kau mau liburan disaat seperti ini?"

"…"

"Setelah pemilihan itu selesai, kau boleh mengunjungiku setiap waktu. Aku akan ada disana. Lagi pula, kenapa kau mengajukan pertanyaan itu padaku Hinata?"

"Aku…., aku hanya ingin sendiri untuk beberapa saat" jawabku. Aku butuh ketenangan.

"Kau akan mendapatkanya seletah pemilihan usai. Tapi untuk saat ini kurasa kau harus giat belajar merajut dulu" kata Kak Neji bercanda

"Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada tes seperti itu!" kataku kesal

"Oh ya? Kukira ada. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Hinata" kata Kak Neji beranjak dari kursi

"Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja?"

"Pemandangan malam kota sangat indah dilihat dari atas. Aku tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan itu"

Kata Kak Neji

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"kataku kesal. Aku menghempaskan diriku ke atas kasur dan mulai menutup mataku…, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat aku ingin lepas dari dunia ini…

_End of Hinata's P.O.V_

_Fugaku's P.O.V_

Sebagai Raja negeri ini, aku harus mengutamakan kepentingan rakyatku. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghancurkan keluargaku? Istriku sendiri sekarang tidak mau memanggilkiu dengan sebutan 'suamiku', anak bungsuku mungkin menempatkan aku dalam daftar teratas orang yang paling dibenci, dan anak sulungku…sekarang malah menjadi patner kerjaku. Itachi…, tapi setidaknya dia masih mau menerimaku sebagai keluarganya

Tok..tok..tok…

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Ebisu izin menghadap" kata pelayanku

"Masuk" kataku. Ebisu masuk dan membungkuk memberi hormat

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Anak itu sudah pindah ke kamar yang anda sediakan" katanya. Aku tersenyum

"Bagus, sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan segera dimulai" kataku menyeriangi

"Yang Mulia.."

"Apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

"Apa yang mulia yakin akan menempatkan anak itu dalam situasi yang sangat rumit seperti itu? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa" kata Ebisu khawatir. Aku menghela nafas

"Setidaknya, aku tahu kalau dia akan setia pada negeri ini, dan juga keluargaku"

"Apa anda yakin dia bisa menemukan dokumen itu?"

"Pasti. Aku yakin 100%. Dia anak yang cerdas dan juga berbakat. Keluarganya semuanya pintar. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" kataku

"Tapi…, tentang keselamatan gadis itu?" Aku terdiam sejenak. Ebisu benar. Dia akan mengalami hal yang sangat berbahaya

"Bawakan aku daftar anggota ANBU. Semuanya" perintahku pada Ebisu

"Siap Yang Mulia. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Ebisu

"Besok malam, pancing Asuma keluar ruanganya dan pastikan kau melihat anak itu masuk ke kamar Asuma. Pastikan juga tidak ada yang melihat anak itu dan juga keselamatanya" kataku

"Baik Yang Mulia"

"Sasuke bisa semakin membenciku jika gadis itu terluka" kataku muram. Ebisu terlihat iba

"Saya yakin, jika Pangeran mengetahui rencana anda dan Putera Mahkota, dia tidak akan membenci anda, Yang Mulia"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Kenapa anda tidak bicara kepada Yang Mulia Pangeran?" Tanya Ebisu

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua ini padanya. Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian pahit menimpa dirinya. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih lagi" kataku

"Yang Mulia…."

"Lagi pula,aku yakin Sasuke tidak mau menemuiku. Bahkan membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini"

"Tapi semua ini, akhirnya untuk kebaikan Yang Mulia Pangeran dan Putera Mahkota"

"Hah! Kau tahu Ebisu. Jika kau berkata lebih jauh lagi, kau semakin menyakiti hatiku"

"Maaf Yang Mulia"

"Bagaimana mungkin, di sore yang biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa ada petir dan hujan, Itachi datang kepadaku dan menawarkan _rencana ini_? Bukankah, dia orang yang sangat bijaksana?"

"Ya. Putera Mahkota memang orang yang bijaksana"

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengorbankan hatinya sendiri? Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak tersiksa jika harus mengorbankan hatinya untuk kebaikan orang lain"

"Saya yakin, kebaikan Putera Mahkota akan membuahkan hasil yang manis"

"Ya, kita harus bersabar dan melihat"

"Oh ya. Saya lupa mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Pangeran mencabut perintah pengintaian salah satu mata-matanya di Keluarga Hyuuga sore ini". Aku menyerngitkan dahi

"Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu?"

"Sepertinya, pihak Yang Mulia Pengran sudah mengetahui tentang kebenaran dari kesehatan Nona Hyuuga" Aku terkejut

"Oh ya? Dia bisa mengetahui hal ini secara cepat, dan memerintahkan pencabutan misi segera…, dia orang dengan strategi yang hebat. Aku salut padanya"

"Sepertinya, negeri ini akan maju kedepanya" kata Ebisu

"Ya, kau benar. Pada akhirnya, semua untuk rakyat negeri ini, untukmu….Sasuke"

_End of Fugaku's P.O.V_

**Chapter 4 telah berakhir. Konflik mulai terlihat, tapi banyak sekali rahasia yang belum terungkap. Apa sebenarnya dokumen yang harus Sakura cari? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Hinata? Apakah Sasuke akan melundunginya?**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu soundtrack Lord of the Ring, 'Use well the days'. Sebetulnya, semua chapter ini belum masuk ke cerita inti karena aku masih bingung gimana nyambunginya. maaf ya. inti cerita masuk saat nanti Sakura bersama 2 orang mengalami perjalanan panjang ke suatu tempat untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang harus ia cari terlebih dahulu.  
**

**Terimakasih telah membaca**

**AsillyRavenclaw**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The beginning of a long journey

**Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada semua riviewers, kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu dan aku sangat menyukainya**

**Neji © Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa percaya, dia harus menyusup ke dalam ruangan Tuan Asuma, mencari sebuah berkas yang dia tidak tahu apa isinya untuk Yang Mulia Raja. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah kenapa Raja tidak menyuruh Anbu saja yang melakukanya. Kenapa dia?

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Kenapa aku?

Apa ada alasan lain kenapa harus aku?

Hah! Kenapa Yang Mulia Raja tidak langsung datang kepadaku dan memberikan penjelasan tentang semua ini. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan, yang mereka ketahui. Aku tidak menemukan satu celahpun kejadian yang berhubungan dengan ini semua. Maksudku, aku adalah seorang dokter! Bukan mata-mata yang langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat satu kejadian saja.

Menyingkirkan semua pikiran itu, aku mulai berfikir bagaimana cara menyusup kedalam ruangan Tuan Asuma. Kapan aku bisa menyusup diam-diam dalam waktu yang lama? Mencari cara bagaimana masuk ke ruangan rahasianya, dan mencari berkas yang dimaksud , aku butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam, ah tidak 30 menit! Aku butuh waktu 30 menit. Kapan? Kapan aku mendapatkan waktu itu?

Menemui Yang Mulia Raja secara langsung adalah pikiran yang ada dalam kepalaku saat ini. Hanya itu yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini, karena aku yakin aku masuk ke dalam sebuah konflik yang besar. Aku keluar dari ruangan rahasia kantorku dan menutupnya kembali dengan mengembalikan posisi patung kepala singa itu seperti semula. Kutinggalkan kantorku dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan Yang Mulia Raja.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju kesana, aku merasa menjadi seperti paranoid. Kutengok kanan dan kiri berulang-ulang seperti narapidana yang ingin kabur dari sampailah aku didepan rungan Yang Mulia Raja, seorang kasim bernama Tuan Genma mendekatiku. Aku membungkuk member salam.

"Nona Sakura, kau telah datang?" tanyanya, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan

"Iya Tuan" jawabku

"Yang Mulia sudah menantikan kedatangan anda beberapa waktu ini" katanya

"Me-menantikan kedatanganku?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku akan memberitahukan kedatanganmu pada Yang Mulia, tunggulah sebentar" katanya

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Yang Mulia Raja dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau boleh masuk. Dan untuk kalian, siapkan teh dan cemilan untuk Baginda dan Nona Sakura" katanya pada 2 orang dayang

"…"

"Tunggu apa lagi Nona, ayo masuk" katanya mempersilahkanku masuk. 2 orang dayang membukakanku pintu menuju ruangan orang nomor 1 di Negeri ini, Konoha.

Ruangan itu besar, terasa mencekam dan penuh dengan buku-buku tebal di banyak rak yang tersedia.

"Kau datang" kata seseorang dari balik bayangan

"Iya, Yang Mulia" jawabku langsung menundukkan kepalan.

"Duduklah. Aku yakin kau pasti akan meminta banyak penjelasan dariku" kata Sang Raja

"Terimakaih" balasku yang kemudian duduk didepan meja kerja Yang Mulia Raja. Dia ikut duduk dan memandangku

"Tanyakan saja, kau tak perlu takut padaku" kata Raja

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa saya? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa bukan mata-mata dari Anbu? Kenapa anda ingin saya yang menjalankan semua ini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Jawabanya mudah, itu karena aku yakin kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga keluargaku" kata Raja

"Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Kulihat hubunganmu dengan Ratu dan Pangeran dekat. Mereka pasti menyayangimu, kau juga pasti menyayangi mereka bukan? Itulah kenapa, aku berani menunjukmu"

"Apa ada alasan lain?" tanyaku

"…"

"Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan banyak sekali kesulitan dalam perjalanan nanti, oleh karena itu, aku telah menyiapkan dua orang untuk menemanimu"

Perjalanan?

"Yang Mulia, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Perjalanan apa yang anda maksudkan?"

"Kau akan tahu, jika kau telah menemukan dokumen rahasia dari kantor Asuma"

"Dan apa isi dokumen itu?". Raja diam lama sekali…

"Ada tiga dokumen disana. Yang pertama adalah hasil tes Hinata ,yang satu lagi adalah bukti transaksi pembelian persenjataan illegal oleh pihak Perdana Menteri dan yang terakhir adalah bukti jika Perdana Menteri telah merekrut banyak tentara muda dari berbagai daerah di Konoha"

"…."

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"…"

"Kalau tidak ada…"

"Hasil tes. Ada apa dengan hasil tes Nona Hinata?". Raja nampak berfikir…

"Dia….tidak bisa memiliki keturunan"

APA! Bagai dihujani beribu paku, aku terdiam lama sekali sambil menatap Yang Mulia Raja dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu berani mengikuti pemilihan Puteri Mahkota? Atau… ada hal lain dibalik itu semua?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Raja

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa Yang Mulia membiarkan Nona Hinata mengikuti pemilihan Puteri Mahkota?"

"Ah, untuk itu aku punya alasan lain. Kami punya alasan lain"

"Kami..?"

"Untuk itu…, belum saatnya kau tahu. Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya setelah kau berhasil melaksanakan ini semua"

Aku tidak bisa berfikir dnegan jernih lagi. Semua ini begitu membingungkan. Hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah karena aku akan pergi jauh dari rumah….

"Apa tempat yang harus kutuju itu jauh?"

"Ya. Tempat itu jauh…sangat jauh dari tempatmu berada saat ini. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mengambil dokumen itu. Setelah itu, kau harus langsung pergi meninggalkan istana, lewatlah pintu belakang. Di dekat pohon cemara tertinggi, akan ada sebuah tas untuk memasukkan dokumen itu, lengkap dengan dokumen yang harus kau baca. Setelah itu, segeralah pergi menuju Restoran Kiko"

"Restoran?"

"Ya. Cari pelayan wanita paling tinggi dengan pin burung merpati didadanya dan ucapkan kata sandi ini 'White tree' dia akan menjawab 'hope' " kata Raja

"Dia akan membawamu ke tempat dimana aku telah menyiapkan dua orang untuk menemani perjalanan jauhmu. Mereka yang akan menjelaskan kemana kau harus pergi, apa yang harus kau lakukan dan rute perjalanan. Kau mengerti?" sambung Raja

"Saya mengerti" jawabku

"Oh ya, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu". Kata Yang Mulia bangkit dari kursi dan menuju sebuah meja diujung ruangan. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari laci meja itu. Dia kembali duduk dihadapanku

"Ini. Terimalah" titah Raja

"Apa ini Yang Mulia?"

"Kau bisa membukanya" kata Raja. Aku membuka kotak itu. Disana ada sebuah pin berbentuk mahkota dengan berlian-berlian yang menurutku pasti harganya tak tertandingi

"Itu untukmu. Bukan hadiah, bukan bayaran" kata Raja

"Tapi Yang Mulia, apa yang membuat saya pantas menerima ini?"

"Kau akan tahu pada akhirnya. Pakailah pin itu selama perjalananmu ke tempat itu. Mengerti?"

"Baik Yang Mulia"

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Kau harus istirahat. Karena mungkin, ini adalah malam terakhirmu tidur nyenyak. Dan terimakasih Sakura, kau mau mengemban tugas ini. Sebagai Raja, aku sangat bersyukur, negeri ini mempunyai gadis seperti kau"

"Suatu kehormatan saya bisa mendengar pujian ini Yang Mulia. Saya undur diri. Permisi"

Aku meninggalkan Ruangan Yang Mulia Raja dan segera kembali ke kamarku. Hal yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah satu hal. Aku sgera pergi ke ruang kerjaku dan mengambil secarik kertas dan pena.

Ens of Sakura's P.O.V

Pagi yang tenang di Istana menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari selama ini. Begitupun pagi ini. Semua orang menjalankan aktivitas yang sama. Para koki memasak, para tukang kebun merapikan tanaman, menyapu halaman, para pengawal berolahraga, dan Sakura bersiap untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pagi.

"Kak Sakura, semua sudah siap" kata Matsuri setelah menata peralatan pada nampan

"….."

"Kak, semua sudah siap" Matsuri kembali memanggil Sakura yang sedang termenung di sebuah sudut ruangan sambil memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela. Matsuri akhirnya mendekati Sakura

"Sedang melihat apa kak?"

"Ah Matsuri!, kau mengagetkanku"

"Salah sendiri termenung seperti itu"

"Tidak. Aku sedang memandang taman belakang. Aku tak pernah memperhatikan jika taman belakang begitu indah"

"Ya, para tukang kebun pasti bekerja keras. Putri Mahkota pasti sangat senang"

"Putri Mahkota?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya, bukankah bangunan di tengah taman belakang itu adalah 'ruangan' untuk Putri Mahkota? Apa kakak tidak tahu?"

"Ah kau benar. Aku baru tahu sekarang. Dia pasti sangat beruntung, bisa melihat taman belakang dan samping secara bersamaan"

"Ya. Itulah kenapa bangunan itu dikatakan bangunan paling beruntung. Karena dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga cantik. Negeri ini berharap keberuntungan itu juga akan berpihak pada orang yang menempatinya, karena sekelilingnya cantik, negeri ini berharap orang yang menempatinya juga cantik, di luar maupun didalamnya"

"Kau tahu banyak" kata Sakura

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu kak, didalam bangunan itu , seluruh dindingnya dipahat oleh ornament-ornamen yang sangat indah" kata Matsuri berbunga-bunga

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu karena, aku punya teman cleaning service istana. Saat sebuah waktu senggang berpihak padaku, aku membantunya. Ternyata dia akan membersihkan bagian dalam bangunan itu, jadi aku berkesempatan memasukinya"

"Kau sangat beruntung. Aku iri padamu karena telah mengetahui seluruh ruangan di Istana ini"

"Jika kakak beruntung, kakak pasti bisa memasukinya juga. Oh ya, kalau puteri mahkota telah terpilih, kau akan menjadi dokter pribadinya bukan? Kau pasti bisa memasuki bangunan itu"

"Ah, kau benar. Aku berharap saat itu aku masih bisa memasukinya" kata Sakura murung

"Apa maksud kakak? Kakak tidak bermaksud untuk berhenti kan?" kata Matsuri khawatir

"Tentu saja tidak anak kecil! Apa kau sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja sudah"

"Aku akan mengeceknya. Awas kalau ada yang salah". Kata Sakura menuju nampan

"Tak ada yang kurang bukan? Kakak selalu mengomeliku, jadi aku tidak meu kena omel kakak lagi, aku berusaha keras"

"…"

"Kak?"

"Matsuri, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Tanyakan saja?"

"Kau…, menganggapku apa?"

"Kakak? Tentu saja aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Kau adalah kakak terbaik didunia ini" kata Matsuri bersemangat sekali.

"Dasar!"

"Kenapa Kak? Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" Tanya Matsuri lirih

"Aku …. Ingin meminta maaf padamu. Jika aku punya banyak salah padamu, aku ingin minta maaf sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu" kata Sakura lirih

"Kak, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, kau terlihat berbeda. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Matsuri

"Ah tidak. Ayo ke tempat Ratu, kita hampir terlambat " kata Sakura berjalan dari tempat itu.

"Kak Sakura….." gumam Matsuri

"Sudah selesai Yang Mulia Ratu" kata Sakura mengakhiri pemeriksaanya. Dia masih terlihat resah dan Ratu melihatnya.

"Kalian semua keluarlah, aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura" kata Sang Ratu

Semua pelayan dan juga Matsuri membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yang Mulia Ratu mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam tanganya

Mikoto's P.O.V

Sakura terlihat sangat resah. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, aku ingin tahu penyebabnya. Dari semua gadis di negeri ini, aku hanya ihklas posisiku digantikan olehnya. Yang terpenting, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku menggenggam tanganya….

"Kalian semua keluarlah, aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura" kataku

Semua pelayan keluar dan tinggal aku dan Sakura

"Nah, sekarang kita hanya berdua. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kau terlihat buruk Sakura…" kataku

"Yang Mulia, saya…"

"…."

"…". Dia diam begitu lama… dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya.

"Katakan saja Sakura, jangan sungkan padaku " kataku lembut

"Yang Mulia…, bolehkah saya… memeluk anda" katanya. Aku tertegun sebentar dan dengan sigap aku memeluknya. Pelukan seorang ibu kepada putrinya. Dan yang paling tak kupercaya adalah dia menangis..

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukanku

"Yang Mulia…" isaknya. Bahunya berguncang dan aku terus mengusap-usap punggungnya

"Sssst, ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku

"Aku…, aku tidak tahu…"

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin kau rindu keluargamu?" tanyaku. Aku merasakan dia menggelengkan kepala

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku takut… aku tidak bisa pergi jauh dari rumah…" katanya

"Ah. Ketika kau pergi jauh dari rumah, kau pasti sedih, tapi pikirkanlah apa yang bisa kau bawa pulang. Ada dua, yang pertama adalah keadaan yang lebih baik, dan yang kedua adalah keadaan yang lebih buruk" kataku menasehatinya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenepa dia bertanya hal itu. Aku melepas pelukanya

"You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness, do inside you

Make you feel so small" Aku mendendangkan sebuah lagu untuknya. Dia sedikit tersenyum, atau dia geli? Aku tidak terlalu bisa membedakanya. Dia pasti tak menyangka seorang Ratu sepertiku bisa bernyanyi

"Saya suka lagu itu. Dulu, itu adalah lagu pengantar tidur saya" katanya

"Benarkah?" tanyaku

"Ya, Yang Mulia"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita nyanyikan. Dan kau bisa tidur. Aku pikir kau lelah" kataku

"Tapi Yang Mulia, saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" tolaknya

"Sekali"

"Ya?"

"Sekali ini, bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai ibumu? Bukan Ratu yang harus kau jaga" kataku

"…"

"Sakura?" panggilku

"But I see your true colors" dendangnya

"Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow" Dendang kami berdua. Aku menarik kepalanya ke pangkuanku agar dia bisa tidur

"Tidurlah" kataku

"Yang Mulia, bolehkah saya mengatakan sesuatu" katanya lirih

"Tentu saja Sakura. Sudah kubilang jangan sungkan padaku bukan?" kataku

"Untuk semua kesalahan saya, saya ingin minta maaf pada anda" katanya. Aku semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir

"Tidak Yang Mulia, tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya. Aku tahu dia berbohong

"Sakura… katakanlah padaku apa yang terjadi, aku ingin kau jujur padaku" kataku

"Tidak Yang Mulia, ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan" katanya. Dia bangkit dari pangkuanku

"Saya mohon undur diri dulu Yang Mulia, selamat pagi" katanya singkat sambil membungkuk memberi hormat dan keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku memperhatikan punggungnya menjauh dan menghela nafas. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Yang Mulia, saya Kurenai izin menghadap" kata Kurenai dari luar

"Masuklah" kataku

"Yang Mulia, malam ini akan diadakan sebuah jamuan makan malam dengan para anggota parlemen. Oleh karena itu…"

"Malam ini?" tanyaku memotong perkataanya

"Benar Yang Mulia" jawabnya

"Untuk apa jamuan diadakan?" tanyaku

"Saya kurang tahu. Ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja. Tapi tidak ada maksud khusus. Hanya jamuan makan biasa" kata Kurenai

"Yang Mulia Raja?" tanyaku lagi memastikan aku tidak salah dengar

"Benar Yang Mulia. Oleh karena itu, bagian busana kerajaan menganjurkan anda untuk segera memilih pakaian yang akan anda kenakan nanti malam dan memilih menu makanan serta minuman untuk jamuan" kata Kurenai

"Bawa beberapa pakaian yang tidak terlalu mencolok kemari" perintahku

"Baik Yang Mulia" katanya

"Bawakan juga daftar menunya kemari, aku akan memeriksa ruanganya nanti" kataku

"Baik Yang Mulia. Apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi?" tanyanya

"Cukup itu dulu. Jika nanti aku butuh sesuatu aku akan memanggilmu" kataku

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri Yang Mulia Ratu. Selamat pagi" katanya membungkuk padaku dan keluar dari kamarku

End of Mikoto's P.O.V

Malam harinya, seluruh anggota parleman datang memakai mobil mewah mereka masing-masing. Raja, Putera Mahkota dan Ratu bersipa-siap untuk menghadiri makan malam ini. Ebisu dan Asuma juga tak terkecuali. Dan Sakura…

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Aku termenung dikamarku. Jamuan akan segera dimulai, itu berarti, aku harus segera melaksanakan misiku. Aku memakai pakaian berwarna hitam yang memudahkanku untuk tidak terlihat dan juga karena modelnya, aku mudah untuk bergerak. Pakaian ini juga hangat. Tuan Ebisu mengirimkan pakaian ini tadi siang, dan aku sudah siap untuk misi ini.

Kupandangi amplop biru yang akan kutinggalkan untuk Pangeran. Mungkin…. Ini adalah surat terakhir yang bisa kuberikan untuk saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang kusesalkan adalah, aku tidak bisa melihat Pangeran secara langsung untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menemui Ino

"Ino!" panggilku

"Ah Sakura" dia menghampiriku. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya ingin tahu

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada tugas keluar malam ini" kataku

"Oh…, jadi kenapa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya

"Aku ingin kau memberikan surat ini kepada pangeran, jika waktunya sudah tepat" kataku

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan surat ini sendiri seperti biasa?" Tanya Ino

"Sudah kubilang aku ada tugas keluar, jadi aku tidak bisa menemuinya saat dia pulang nanti" kataku

"Memang, berapa lama kau akan pergi Sakura?" Tanya Ino heran

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Tapi aku yakin…waktu yang sangat lama" kataku. Wajah Ino berubah menjadi khawatir

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah dulu ya" kataku cepat beranjak dari tempat itu.

Lega. Perasaanku sudah lega. Setidaknya, jika aku tidak berhasil, aku sudah memberikan pangeran sebuah kenangan. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dan merangkap pakaianku dengan pakaian pelayan.

Aku berjalan menuju Ruang Tuan Asuma dan memastikan bahwa dia telah keluar. Terlihat dia sedang keluar dari kamarnya. Aku segera membungku supaya dia berfikir aku adalah pelayan biasa

Dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Setelah dia menghilan dari lorong itu, aku menengok kea rah cctv yang ada disudut lorong itu dan memberikan tanda bahwa Tuan Asuma telah pergi. Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya dan seketika lampu di lantai ini mati.

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan kunci duplikat ruangan Tuan Asuma dari sakuku dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah aku berhasil mesuk ke kmarnya dan kembali mengunci pintu, lampu menyala lagi.

Sekarang aku sudah diruangan Tuan Asuma. Aku mulai mengingat letak ruang rahasia yang ada dalam denah rahasia Istana.

"Ruang itu seharusnya ada di…. sana!" gumamku sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan kubisme bergambar wajah pria dan wanita yang saling berhadap-hadapan dengan warna hitam. Ditengah lukisan itu juha ada sebuah segi empat berwarma hitam.

"Jadi…apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan lukisan ini" kataku. Tidak ada keaneah pada lukisan ini, sama dengan perapian ini ruanganku, sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Kenapa lukisan pria dan wanita ini… terlihat aneh?" kataku menyentuh lukisan itu. Dan tanpa kupercaya, gambar bagian depan garis wajah lukisan ini bisa digeser.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku menyatukan kalian?" tanyaku menggeser gambar si wanita dan menggeser gambar si pria.

"Sebuah…Vas?" gumamku. Gambar dari lukisan itu berganti menjadi sebuah Vas, perpaduan dari gambar bagian depan garis wajah pria dan wanita yang serta segi empat ditengah itu. Aku mendorong lukisan itu dan Tara! Aku menemukan ruangan rahasia itu. Lukisan itu adalah pintunya.

"Kenapa berantakan sekali…" gumamku melihat ruangan dihadapanku ini. Ruangan ini penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan tumpukan buku-buku.

"jadi, dimana brankasnya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku membuka rak demi rak yang ada disana, tapi nihil, tidak ada brankas. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 10 menit. Aku tak boleh membuang waktuku.

Lalu aku tersadar bahwa ada sususan buku yang aneh. Dari semua buku berseri, hanya seri buku-buku ini yang ditata menurut judul bukunya. Yang lain berserakan dan berantakan. Buku berjudul 'Healthy Organik meal' seri pertama berada di rak, seri kedua berada di meja dan seri ketiga ada di atas rak. Begitu juga dengan buku berseri lainya.

Jadi, aku mengamati bukuberjudul 'Place' itu. Aku mencoba mengambil satu buku dari seri itu tapi buku itu tidak bisa diambil

"Ada apa dengan buku-buku ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa

Dalam jajaran rak buku itu, aku menemukan buku yang berjudul 'Secret place'. Aku mengambil buku itu dan buku berseri tadi terbuka

"Wah hebat, jadi buku 'Secret Place' itu adalah kenop pintu dari buku 'Place' dan buku ini adalah tempat brankas itu. Tuan Asuma memang pintar" gumamku.

Dalam wadah dengan kedok buku berseri itu, terdapat sebuah brankas silver. Aku segera memencet tombol 78650 dan brankas itu terbuka. Hanya ada sedikit dokumen disana, tanpa berfikir panjang, aku mengambil semua dokumen yang ada disana dan menutup kembali brankasnya dan keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Tuan Asuma, aku segera berlari menuju halaman belakang dan menuju pohon cemara tertinggi. Dibawahnya ada sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam. Aku mamasukkan dokumen itu kesana dan segera melepas pakaian pelayan ini.

"Misi pertama selesai, sekarang yang kedua". Aku berlari menuju gerbang belakang dan melambai kea rah cctv. Setelah itu gerbang belakang terbuka dan aku keluar dari istana. Sebelum aku berlari lagi, aku melihat Istana untuk terakhir kalinya. Pemandangan indah taman belakang ini, pasti akan sangat kurindukan….

End of Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura tiba di restaurant yang dimaksudkan dan segera mencari pelayan wanita tertinggi. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi dan melambai kepada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu menuju ke tempat Sakura..

"Silahkan Nona, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu. Sakura mengamati ciri fisiknya, di dadanya ada pin burung merpati. Sakura mengamati pelayan yang lain, mereka tidak memakai pin burung merpati..

"White tree" kata Sakura lirih. Pelayan itu sedikit tekejut dan segera menjawab

"Hope. Silahkan ikuti saya, yang lain sudah menunggu" katanya. Sakura mengikuti pelayan itu ke sebuah ruangan yang menurut Sakura adalah sebuah ruang makan VIP.

"Disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, tapi lebih tepatnya, di dalamnya" kata wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu seperti ruangan makan VIP biasa. Ornamen-ornamen indah dan lain sebagainya.

"Tentu saja bukan disini, tapi disini" kata wanita itu menggeser sebuah lukisan bunga teratai yang ternyata adalah sebuah pintu.

"Ah tentu rahasia, aku telah beberapa kali menjumpainya" kata Sakura

"Benarkah?" Tanya wanita itu

"Ya, itu benar. Oh ya, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura

"Belum. Belum saatnya kau tahu" kata wanita itu

"Begitu ya" kata Sakura kecewa

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Wanita itu menyalakan saklar lampunya dan disana dua orang laki-laki tengah duduk di kursi. Ruangan itu juga sama dengan ruangan-ruangan makan lainya.

"Mereka yang akan menjadi patnermu" kata wanita itu

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal" kata salah satu laki-laki berambut hitam disana.

"Sakura" kata Sakura ramah

"Aku Neji, salam kenal" kata laki-laki berambut coklat panjang.

_Neji's P.O.V_

Oh…, jadi ini adiknya si Sasori itu. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia sama sekali tidak mencerminkan adik dari salah satu Anbu terbaik di Negara mungkin…, wajah Sasorilah yang tidak mencerminkan diri sebagai Anbu? Yang jelas, sekarang aku telah melihat perempuan yang sanggup memenangkan hati Sasuke..

Dilihat dari wajah, dia diatas rata-rata. Otak? Aku yakin Yang mulia Raja tidak sembarangan memilih orang. Dia pasti berotak encer. Lalu dilihat dari penampilan….manis, cantik. Banget kalau aku bisa bilang.

"Mereka yang akan menjelaskan semuanya mulai dari sini" kata Karin

"Baiklah. Oh ya, tadi saipa namamu?" Tanya Sakura

"Karin. Kau bisa panggil aku Karin. Aku Anbu kelas A dan bawahan dari Yang Mulia Ratu. Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi sekarang, jadi kalian bisa leluasa berbicara" katanya keluar dari ruangan. Cih! Jawaban macam apa itu?

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Aku dan Sai tidak mengawali pembicaraan sama sekali, dan akhirnya Sakuralah yang mengawalinya

"Jadi, siapa kalian?" Tanya Sakura

"Bukankah tadi kami sudah memperkenalkan diri?" Tanya Sai

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi identitas kalian bukan cuma itu saja bukan? Dan perlu kau tahu Sai, aku tahu siapa dirimu" kata Sakura. Mata Sai membelalak, bagaimana mungkin seorang Anbu…

"Kau kekasih dari Ino Yamanaka bukan?" lanjut Sakura. What the!

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Sai gugup

"Tentu saja Ino yang cerita padaku" kata Sakura

"Oh Ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia bahagia sekali" jawab Sakura. Merasa pembicaraan ini tidak berguna, aku menghentikan semua ini

"Ehmm!"

"Oh, maaf Neji" kata Sai

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu langsung saja, kita mulai. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Langsung? Langsung apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja berangkat" kataku

"Ke-kemana?" Tanya Sakura. Apa Yang Mulia Raja belum memberi tahu gadis ini?

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu, seberapa jauh kau tahu semuanya" kataku

"Yang kutahu… Yang Mulia Raja menyuruhku mencuri berkas dari dalam ruangan Tuan Asuma dan membawanya pada kalian. Dia juga member tahuku untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tapi dia tidak member tahuku dimana tempat itu. Perdana Menteri sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan Yang Mulia Raja ingin menghentikanya. Tapi lagi, dia tidak member tahuku secara jelas" terang Sakura

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sai terkejut

"Apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Sakura balik. Sialan! Jadi Yang Mulia Raja tidak memberi tahunya apa-apa?

"Dengar, situasi yang akan kau jalani benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu itu?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja aku tahu…" katanya murung

"Seberapa tahu?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku mungkin akan mengalami banyak kesulitan" air mukanya yang tadi tenang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, setelah kau ketahuan oleh Asuma, bahwa ada yang mencuri dokumen sialan itu, dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, kau akan menjadi buronan paling dicari diseluruh negeri. Semua keluargamu akan menjadi tawanan dan dalam setiap bandara, stasiun, namamu akan terpajang menjadi buronan. Tak ada masa depan lagi untukmu" jelasku

"…..ap-apa? Keluargaku?" Tanya Sakura terkejut

"Ah, tenang saja. Sasori pasti sudah memperhitungkanya, aku yakin keluargamu akan aman" kata Sai menenangkan

"Sai…" kataku memperingatkanya

"Tidak ada rahasia" kataku

"Apa lagi?"

"…"

"Apa lagi yang harusnya kuketahui tapi tidak diberitahukan Yang Mulia Raja?" Tanya Sakura

"Banyak. Kita harus ke tempat tujuan dalam waktu 2 minggu sebelum pengumuman pemenang pemilihan puteri Mahkota disahkan. Jika kita terlambat, itu akan menjadi masalah baru. Hinata akan menjadi Puteri Mahkota dan juga, Perdana Menteri akan dengan mudah mengambil alih penjaga istana, akhirnya, negeri ini jatuh ketanganya. Walapun aku keponakan Perdana Menteri, aku sangat membencinya" kataku

"Ka-kau keponakan Perdana Menteri?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya

"Ya, tapi selama ini, aku bekerja untuk orang lain" kataku

"Ah, benar. Karin adalah bawahan Ratu. Kalian juga pasti memihak sesorang bukan? Yang Mulia bagaimana dengan kakakku, dia memihak siapa?" Tanya Sakura padaku

"Sasori? Jangan bercanda. Dia tidak memihak siapapun. Dia milik negeri ini, ada 10 orang yang masuk dalam jajaran Anbu kelas atas, Akatsuki. Mereka bekerja untuk Negara ini, bukan Raja, Ratu, Pangeran atau yang lainya. Apa kau tidak tahu, kakakkmu adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Jika dia tahu bahwa adiknya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Raja, dengan hak prerogative-nya, dia pasti sudah menembak Raja tepat dikelapalanya" kataku dingin

"Ya, Neji sangat mengagumi kakakkmu. Dia adalah penembak terbaik di negeri ini. Rekornya, 503 meter, tepat di jantung. Selain itu, dia juga petarung yang hebat. Dia mampu…"

"Siapa?.." Tanya Sakura memotong perkataan Sai

"…"

"Kalian, bekerja untuk siapa?" Tanya Sakura mulai menangis

"Tenang saja. Kami bekerja untuk Pangeran" kataku

"Pangeran?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu. Kami bekerja untuk Yang Mulia Pangeran Sasuke" kata Sai

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian ini agen Negara, tapi kenapa kalian terbelah-belah?" Tanya Sakura

"Kami tidak terbelah-belah asal kau tahu. Kami memihak sesorang, itu juga sudah direncanakan. "

"Banarkah?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, kau tak perlu takut, kami semua akan membantumu. Dan jika diperjalanan kita menemui kesulitan, aku yakin Akatsuki akan muncul, mereka muncul tanpa diduga-duga" kata Sai

"Kakakku? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kakakku? Apa dia akan menemui kesulitan karena aku? " Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak begitu tahu. Mungkin dia akan diinterogasi (disiksa), tapi dia adalah orang yang kuat, sangat kuat. Dia tidak akan mati, aku malah membayangkan berapa orang yang akan dia bunuh ditempat" kataku

"Begitukah? Lalu, ayah dan ibuku?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka dibawah perlindungan Yang Mulia Raja. Mereka pasti telah disembunyikan sekarang. Kau tenang saja, aku yakin Akatsuki juga terun tangan" kataku

"Dari tadi, kalian menyebutkan Akatsuki. Siapa sebenarnya meraka?" Tanya Sakura

"Hanya ada 10 memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun" kata Sai

"Siapa saja mereka?" Tanya Sakura

"Mereka adalah Yahiko, ketua dari Akatsuki. Kemampuan, hampir merata. Konan, dia perancang senjata, Deidara, pembuat bom, Hidan, dia adalah petarung terbaik dalam jarak dekat, Kankuro, petarung terbaik jarak jauh, Kisame, dia petarung khusus di air, Zetsu, kau tidak akan tahu bahwa kau dikuti olehnya. Dia penyamar terbaik didunia ini, aku yakin itu, lalu kakakmu, Sasori, penembak terbaik di Negara ini. Lalu masih ada dua lagi" terangku

"Siapa mereka? Aku harus tahu" kata Sakura

"Mereka adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Uchiha Obito, dia menggunakan nama samaran Tobi, agar tidak diketahui orang bahwa dia adalah Uchiha Obito"

"Uchiha Obito? Sepupu dari Putera Mahota dan Pangeran? Anak dari pangeran yang sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, kau benar" jawabku

"Lalu, satu lagi?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia….Putera Mahkota, Uchiha Itachi"

Aku melihat Sakura begitu shock. Tentu saja, semua orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa Putera Mahkota adalah agen milik Negara.

"A-aku tidak menyangka, Putera Mahkota? Anbu? Semua ini sangat membingungkan untukku" kata Sakura panik

"Sakura, tenanglah…" kata Sai

"BAGAIMANA KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK TENANG! Keluargaku ada dalam masalah sekarang! Aku akan menjadi buronan, ternyata aku mengemban tugas untuk menggagalkan kudeta! Apa kalian tahu ini begitu tiba-tiba untukku!" kata Sakura marah sambil menangis. Aku tidak menyalahkanya, dia pantas untuk marah.

"Aku merasa dibohongi oleh semua orang disini…." Katanya masih dalam tangisnya

"Kami janji akan menjelaskan sisanya diperjalanan nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini, kita harus bergegas sebelum esok, kau jadi buronan. Semua peralatan kami yang bawa. Kau bawa dokumen itu dan bahan makanan. Sai" kataku. Sai mengambil 2 tas besar disudut ruangan, dan memberikan satu padaku. Dia mengambil tas satu lagi dan memberikanya pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, cepat ganti bajumu. Ada di tas yang telah Raja siapkan untukmu. Kita akan menyamar sebagai pendaki gunung" kataku. Aku dan Sai sudah siap dengan kostum pendaki kami. Sedangkan dia, masih dalam kostum serba hitamnya. Dia masih menangis kecil…

"Ke-kemana?"

"…"

"Kemana sebenarnya kita akan pergi. Kenapa melalui gunung?" tanyanya

"Kita mengambil jalan pegunungan supaya tidak mudah diikuti" kata Sai

"Aku tanya kemana kita PERGI!" katanya geram

"Kita akan menemui sekutu Konoha. Raja kecil" kata Sai

"Raja Kecil? Bu-bukankah itu sebutan untuk…" kata Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Ya. Kita menemui Raja Agung Sabaku No Gaara dari Sunagakure. Kita akan ke Sunagakure" kataku

"Su—suna?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya

End pf Neji's P.O.V

**Semuanya, silahkan tuliskan kritik, saran, pujian juga boleh…****. Akhir kata, seperti biasanya..**

**Terimakasih telah membaca**

**AsillyRavenclaw**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The first step

**Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku meng-update cerita ini. Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada para pembaca dan reviewers. Selamat membaca…**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

Sakura masih tak habis pikir, dia akan pergi ke Sunagakure. Dua orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya ini belum menjelaskan secara rinci semua yang harusnya dia ketahui. Dan sekarang, dia terperangkap dengan dua orang itu disebuah mobil yang melaju entah kemana.

"Apa kalian tahu kalian belum memberi tahu aku bagaimana kita akan ke Sunagakure? Dan kemana kalian akan membawaku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Kami akan membawamu ke Suna" jawab Sai yang sedang menyetir

"Lalu apa sekarang kita sedang menuju bandara? Atau pelabuhan?"

"Hahahaha. Tentu tidak Sakura" Sai terkekeh pelan

"Lalu apa kita akan mengendarai mobil ini sampai Suna?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kita akan tertangkap bahkan sebelum kita mencapai seperempat perjalanan" jawab Neji

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Apa kau belum mengerti juga? Dalam kurun waktu 24 jam,kau akan menjadi buronan masa. Nama dan wajahmu aka nada disetiap sudut kota, bandara, pelabuhan, stasiun dan semuanya. Kau mengerti?"

"Kalian sudah mengatakanya padaku tadi… Jadi bagaimana kita ke Suna?"

"Kita akan mengambil jalur mata-mata" jawab Sai

"Jalur mata-mata? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya" kata Sakura

"Kau benar. Dia terlalu mengada-ada. Kita akan menempuh jalur pegunungan" jawab Neji yang sukses membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ja-jalur pegunungan? Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan mendaki gunung, turun ke lembah, mendaki gunung lagi… begitu seterusnya sampai kita mencapai perbatasan Suna" jawab Neji yang mulai membolak-balik peta dan terkadang melingkarinya

"Tapi semua itu takkan bisa tercapai dalam waktu 2 minggu yang benar saja!" kata Sakura

"Karena itu, semakin kita cepat memulainya, semakin cepat kita sampai" jawab Neji

"Kenapa harus melewati pegunungan?"

"Karena akan menyulitkan militer ataupun mata-mata untuk mengikuti kita" jawab Sai yang tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Jadi begitu… Oya, bisakah aku menelepon orang tuaku?"

"Tidak bisa" jawab Neji

"Kenapa begitu?" bantah Sakura

"Mereka bisa menentukan titik pencarian" kata Neji

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang ini! Aku perlu tahu, mereka orang tuaku!" teriak Sakura

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kita didalam mobil, aku masih bisa mendengarmu. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja" jawab Neji tenang

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura jengkel

"Karena ada kakakmu. Tenanglah, dia orang yang hebat. Daripada itu semua… tidurlah…" kata Neji smabil menoleh kearah Sakura

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tidur?"

"Karena mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhirmu bisa tidur pulas. Tidurlah… aku mohon. Kau adalah tanggung jawab kami." kata Neji lembut

"Neji benar Sakura…" kata Sai

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah…" kata Sakura enggan dan mulai menutup mata. Sesekali dia membuka matanya lagi dan menoleh kearah luar jendela…

'_Kakak… jaga mereka baik-baik'_

Ditempat lain, Perdana Menteri sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang hilangnya berkas Asuma.

"Jadi, semuanya diambil?" Tanya Hiashi

"Tuan Asuma berkata demikian" kata bawahnya, Kabuto

"Bawa Asuma kemari!" perintahnya.

Kabuto membungkuk dan keluar ruangan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan beberapa orang yang telah membawa Asuma. Tanganya diborgol seperti seorang tahanan. Para bodyguard kemudian memaksa Asuma untuk duduk dibawah bersimpuh…

"Tuan…" kata Asuma

"Apa kau tahu kau melakukan kesalahan yang besar hah!" teriak perdana menteri

"Maafkan saya tuan…" kata Asuma lirih

"Semua yang kurencanakan jadi runyam gara-gara kau! Sialan!" kata perdana menteri murka

"Sekali lagi saya…" belum sempat Asuma menyelesaikan perkataanya..

PLAK

"Jika rencanaku gagal karena keteledoranmu…, kau… mati!" kata perdana menteri tepat ditelinga Asuma

"Saya mohon jangan bunuh saya…" rengek Asuma

"Berharap saja semua ini dapat terselesaikan, dasar bodoh! Keluarkan dia dari ruanganku!" perintah Hiashi…

"Tuan! Tuan!" Raung Asuma terus menerus

Para bodyguard segera menyeret Asuma keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Hiashi dengan Kabuto seorang.

"Tuan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Pertama. Jadikan dia buronan, buat perintah pencekalan. Datangi rumahnya, jemput orang tuanya! Cepat!" kata Hiashi panik

"Baik" kata Kabuto yang langsung keluar ruangan

"Sial! Apa kau sudah tahu… Yang Mulia…" gumam Sang Perdana Menteri

Tanpa dia sadari, putrinya terus mengamati ayahnya dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan tatapan iba, gadis itu menangisi ayahnya

"Ayah…" gumamnya

….

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan gesit terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. Sang pengendara langsung kelaur mobil dengan cepat…

"AYAH! IBU!" teriak Sasori begitu masuk kedalam rumah

"Sasori, kau kah itu?" Tanya seorang wanita dari dalam rumah. Mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga, menikmati teh sambil menonton TV

"Iya bu, ini aku" kata Sasori muncul di ruang keluarga

"Kau pulang? Cepat sekali…"

"Kenapa kau berteriak di dalam rumah? Itu tidak sopan" kata ayahnya

"Ayah, sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk memberi tahuku tata krama. Kalian berdua harus cepat ikut aku. Kita harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Sasori, duduk dan tenanglah. Jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata ibunya.

"Ibu, aku sudah bilang tidak ada waktu untuk…"

PRANK PRANK PRANK

"Aaaaaaa!" teriak ibunya

"Kaca pecah!" teriak sang ayah

"Merunduk!" perintah Sasori. Mereka berdua langsung merunduk

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DORRRR

"Sasoriiii!"

"Ibu, aku disini!" kata Sasori sambil merangkak kearah mereka berdua. Tembakan masih terus dilancarkan hingga mengenai TV, vas, dan seluruh perabotan rumah

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" kata sang ayah

"Aku kan menjelaskanya nanti! Sekarang jangan berisik!" kata Sasori panik sambil mengeluarkan 2 pistol dari sakunya.

"Maaf ayah ibu, aku akan membunuh mereka dihadapan kalian" kata Sasori seraya berdiri dan membalas tembakan orang-ornag tersebut

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR DORR!

"Sasoriii!" teriak ibunya kembali

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu disana. Jangan bergerak! Jangan membantah!" Katanya seraya maju dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tembakan-tembakan berkurang menunjukkan personilnya telah banyak yang terbunuh.

Ada beberapa orang penembak di halaman samping. Dengan cekatan Sasori langsung menembak mereka, tanpa ada tembakan yang meleset. Tak berapa lama kemudian. Tembakan telah berhenti menunjukkan semua personil telah mati. Sasori segera menghampiri orang tuanya yang masih merunduk

"Bangunlah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" katanya

"A-apa itu tadi nak?" Tanya ibunya seraya duduk. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya naik turun tidak menentu dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya

"Mereka hanya orang-orang tak berguna" jawabnya

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" Tanya sang ayah yang juga sedang menenangkan istrinya

"Mereka.."

"Aaaaaaa" sebuah teriakan muncul dari halaman samping. Seorang personil yang masih semangat siap menembak, akan tetapi…

DOR

Dia kalah cepat oleh Sasori. Dia menembaknya tepat ditengah kepala. Tentu saja, orang itu langsung mati seketika.

"….personil gabungan bawahan perdana menteri" lanjut sasori menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Orang tuanya yang masih syok melihat pemandangan yang baru saja mereka lihat hanya bisa terdiam manatap putra semata wayang mereka.

"Maafkan aku membunuh didepan kalian. Tapi kalau aku tidak membunuhnya, dia yang akan membunuhku.. atau kalian…" kata Sasori santai

"Inikah bagian dari pekerjaanmu?" Tanya sang ibu

"Tentu saja bu. Lihat, mereka sudah merusak kebun kesayangan ibu" kata Sasori setengah bercanda

"Sasori…" panggil ayahnya

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kalian sudah tahu kalau tempat ini taka man lagi. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"Sasori…"

"Bawa barang yang kalian perlukan, akan tetapi jangan berlebihan. Dan juga.."

"SASORI" teriak sang ibu

"…"

"Bisakah kau duduk dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi…putraku." Kata ibunya yang sudah terisak pelan

Tak tega melihat ibunya seperti itu, akhirnya Sasori mengalah dan duduk dihadapan mereka berdua

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menceritakanya sekarang. Jadi aku mohon ikuti perintahku sekarang. Tolong segera ambil barang yang kalian butuhkan. Aku janji akan menjelaskanya dijalan" kata Sasori bersungguh-sungguh.

….

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, orang tuanya segera muncul dengan sebuah koper. Sasori yang bersandar di mobilnya segara membantu mereka meletakkan koper itu di bagasi mobil. Dia mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah mereka. Perjalanan mereka sangat sunyi karena masih dalam suasana yang tidak enak antara putra dan kedua orang tuanya…

"Ibu tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau punya mobil, Sasori" kata ibunya memecah keheningan dengan kalimat yang ringan.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya menggunakan mobil ini jika benar-benar perlu" jawabnya

"Begitukah?"

"Jadi nak, apa pekerjaan sebagai Anbu sangat berat?" Tanya sang ayah

"Tidak. Pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan" jawabnya ringan

"Lalu, kenapa orang-orang tadi datang kerumah kita dan bahkan ingin membunuh kita?" Tanya sang ibu

"Mereka tidak ingin membunuh kita. Tapi hanya ingin menangkap kalian berdua" jawab Sasori

"Kenapa mereka ingin menangkap kami?"

"Itu karena…Sakura"

"Sakura? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya sang ayah panik.

"Sekarang, dia sedang terlibat sebuah….permasalahan yang menyangkut Negara ini" kata Sasori

"Permasalahan? Apa dia melanggar hukum? Atau melakukan sebuah kejahatan?" Tanya ibunya panik

"Tidak bu, Sakura tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun. Dia dalam usaha menggagalkanya. Hanya saja…dalam sudut pandang pemerintahan, dia adalah penjahat" jawab Sasori

"Apa maksudmu? Dia berusaha menggagalkan kejahatan, tapi dia penjahat? Yang benar saja Sasori! Bisakah kau jelaskan pada ibu…" kata ibunya lagi.

"Maksud Sasori adalah, Sakura berada di pihak keluarga kerajaan bu…" kata sang ayah

"Pihak kerajaan? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya ibunya bingung

"Bukankah ayah pernah bercerita pada ibu tentang perdana menteri? Di balik layar, dia adalah musuh keluarga kerajaan." Jelas sang ayah

"Ya, itu benar bu…" kata Sasori

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan Sakura?" Tanya ibu Sasori

Kedua laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memang dalam keluarga ini, sang ibu tidak terlalu mengerti tentang politik. Setelah itu, suasana didalam mobil menjadi senyap sementara Sasori terus melajukan mobilnya. Setelah beberapa saat, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti karena ada beberapa orang berjas hitam yang menghalagi jalan mereka.

"Kita sampai" kata Sasori

"Sampai? Sampai dimana?" Tanya ibunya bingung

"Ayah, ibu, ayo turun" kata Sasori. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan menuruti perintah putra mereka. Mereka berhadapan dengan orang-orang itu.

"Aku serahkan mereka pada kalian" kata Sasori

"Apa? Kau menyerahkan kami? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari tadi…" kata sang ibu panik

"Bu, kalian akan aman dengan orang-orang ini. Mereka utusan Yang Mulia Raja. Mereka akan menjelaskan apapun yang ingin kalian tahu. Sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita kalau begitu" kata Sasori

"Kau akan kemana nak?" Tanya sang ayah

"Aku, ada sebuah misi yang harus aku jalani. Kalian ikutlah dengan mereka. Mereka akan membawa kalian ketempat yang aman" jelas Sasori

"Misi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya ibu

"Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan negeri ini. Kalau begitu ayah, ibu, sampai jumpa" kata Sasori melangkah kembali menuju mobil

"Sasori" penggil sang ibu

"Iya bu?" kata Sasori tanpa berbalik

"Hati-hati nak, kami menyayangimu"

"Aku juga…." Kata Sasori singkat yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan melenggang pergi….

Akhirnya Sasuke telah kembali dari perjalananya dan sekarang dia sudah berada di istana. Suasana di istana sendiri tidak terlalu kentara perbedaanya dengan hari-hari biasa. Tetap tenang dan damai. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah kepulanganya adalah mengunjungi ibunya

"Beritahu kedatanganku" ucap Sasuke pada Kurenai

"Tunggu sebentar Yang Mulia" kata Kurenai yang segera memberitahukan kedatangan Sasuke pada Sang Ratu

"Yang Mulia bisa masuk sekarang" kata Kurenai

"Terimakasih" kata Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke ruangan ibunya itu

"Pangeran, kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Ratu dibelakang meja kerjanya

"Salamku untuk Yang Mulia Ratu. Ya, saya kembali beberapa menit yang lalu" kata Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Begitu… Sekarang sudah cukup sopan-sopanya. Kau mau teh?" Tanya Ratu yang berjalan menuju sofa, didepan sofa terdapat meja yang sudah penuh dengan kudapan pagi hari untuknya.

"Ya. Kurasa aku membutuhkanya" kata Sasuke yang mengikuti ibunya duduk di sofa

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya Ratu

"Sangat lancar bu, penduduk disana tampaknya dapat menerima sosialisasi yang kuberikan" jawab Sasuke

"Begitukah? Bagus kalau begitu…" kata Ratu yang tengah sibuk membuat teh untuk dirinya dan Sasuke

"Yang Mulia Ratu, saya izin untuk menghadap" kata Kurenai dari luar

"Masuklah" kata Ratu. Setelah itu Kurenai masuk dan member hormat untuk Ratu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ratu

"Ada surat untuk anda" kata Kurenai sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat yang dibungkus dengan sebuah amplop putih tersebut

"Surat dari siapa?" Tanya Ratu

"Itu adalah laporan dari Karin" kata Kurenai

"Oh… Apa dia yang memberikan ini padamu secara langsung?" Tanya Ratu

"Maafkan saya. Saya menerimanya dari kurir istana yang menemuinya secara langsung" jawab Kurenai

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" kata Ratu

"Permisi" kata Kurenai memberi hormat dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu

"Bu, siapa itu Karin?" Tanya Sasuke. Ratu tampak terdiam…

"Karin itu anak buahku" kata Ratu

"Begitu…lalu apakah aku boleh tahu itu laporan apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Lap-laporan ya… Sasuke…, kau akan tahu pada saatnya" jawab Ratu sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam…

"Bu, apa sesuatu terjadi saat aku pergi?" Tanya Sasuke cemas

"…"

"Yang Mulia, saya mohon jawab pertanyaan hambamu ini" kata Sasuke

"Aku sudah bilang, kau akan tahu pada saatnya. Ayo diminum teh nya, nanti keburu dingin" kata Ratu menyodorkan teh yang telah dibuatnya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengikuti perintah ibunya itu, akan tetapi matanya tidak sengaja mengarah pada jam yang ada disana.

"Bu, bukankah ini pukul setengah tujuh pagi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

"Bukankah seharusnya Sakura sedang memeriksa ibu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ah itu, dia ada tugas keluar untuk beberapa hari. Jadi dokter kita diganti sementara" kata Mikoto

"Tugas keluar? Ini baru pertama kali Sakura mendapat tugas lapangan" kata Sasuke

"Ya, ini adalah yang pertama….." gumam Sang Ratu

"Kalau boleh tahu, tugas apa bu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ah, untuk itu… kau bisa tanya ayahmu" kata Ratu

"Ayah?" kata Sasuke memastikan apa yang dia dengar

"Ya. Tanyakan semua itu pada ayahmu"

"Tapi tumben sekali ayah mengutus bawahan kita bu…" jawab Sasuke

"Ya. Dia memang sudah tidak waras" kata Ratu

"Ibu…."

"Kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama setelah kau mendapatkan jawaban dari mulutnya soal solusi masalah rumit dengan perdana menteri ini" kata Ratu

"Walau bagaimanapun Hinata tetap memiliki hak untuk ikut dalam pemilihan bu…"

"Ya. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memastikan dia tidak terpilih" tukas Ratu

"Bukankah ibu yang mengajarkanku akan kejujuran?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum maklum

"Tapi bukan dia yang kuinginkan sebagai salah satu menantuku" kata Sang Ratu ketus

"Ya ampun ibu…." Sasuke semakin geli melihat tingkah laku ibunya ini…

Dikamarnya, Sasuke memikirkan perkataan ibunya mengenai Sakura. Kenapa ayahnya menugaskanya keluar?

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku pergi…" gumamnya

"Kakashi, kau diluar" kata Sasuke. Kakashi muncul dari luar dan memberi hormat

"Yang Mulia memanggil saya?"

"Ya. Aku akan pergi menemui Yang Mulia Raja. Sedangkan kau…, aku ingin kau mengecek seluruh situasi istana. Apa ada yang aneh? Apa ada sesuatu yang hilang? Apapun yang bisa kau temukan" kata Sasuke

"Siap Yang Mulia" kata Kakashi

"Aku….merasakan firasat yang buruk"

"Kalau boleh tahu, tentang apa itu Yang Mulia?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanya padamu sekarang…"

Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang Raja untuk menemui ayahnya itu

"Apa Yang Mulia ada?" Tanya Sasuke pada kasim

"Ya, Baginda ada di dalam"

"Katakan aku ingin bertemu denganya" perintah Sasuke

"Tolong tunggu sebentar" kata sang kasim yang kemudian masuk ke dalam. Tak menunggu lama, kaim itu keluar lagi

"Anda bisa masuk sekarang Yang Mulia" kata kasim itu

Setelah itu, para dayang membukakan pintu dan kini Sasuke telah berada di dalam ruangan ayahnya

"Aku memberikan salamku untuk Yang Mulia Raja" kata Sasuke member hormat

"Pangeran, duduklah" kata Fugaku dari belakang meja kerjanya. Sasuke duduk dikursi dihadapan ayahnya

"Aku tahu kau akan langsung datang kemari"

"Anda, tahu saya akan datang kemari? Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Kau belum tahu?" Tanya Fugaku

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Apa yang saya tidak ketahui yang anda maksudkan?"

"Kalau kau belum tahu, kau tidak bisa membicarakan hal apapun denganku saat ini" kata Raja

"…"

"Yah, tapi karena kau telah disini pagi ini, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" Tanya Raja pada Sasuke

"Saya telah sarapan dengan Ratu tadi" jawab Sasuke

"Begitu. Ada yang perlu kau sampaikan lagi?" Tanya Raja

"Saya ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak saya ketahui. Sesuatu yang mungkin buruk, atau mungkin baik yang terjadi selama saya tidak ada" kata Sasuke

"Aku sudah bilang, jika kau belum mengetahuinya, aku belum bisa menjawabnya"

"Bagaimana saya bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak saya ketahui tanpa bertanya pada seorangpun?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, kau perlu mencari…" kata Raja setengah berbisik

"Mencari? Dimana? Kemana saya harus mencari?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang juga harus kau pikirkan sendiri. Setelah kau tahu, datanglah kemari. Aku akan menjelaskan alasanya" kata Raja

"Tapi Baginda, saya mohon beritahu saya, darimana saya harus memulai pencarian saya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Semua dimulai dari hatimu Pangeran. Kau sendiri yang tahu darimana harus memulai" jawab Raja

"Hati saya?"

"Ya, dimana sebenarnya hatimu berada. Apa masih dalam dirimu? Ataukah sudah berpindah ketangan orang lain? Disanalah kau harus memulainya"

"Yang Mulia, apa sebenarnya yang ingin anda katakan pada saya? Apa yang sebenarnya anda…sembunyikan dari saya?"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya Pangeran. Kau akan segera tahu…" jawab Raja berbisik

Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Ibunya tidak ingin memberitahukannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sedangkan ayahnya menutup rapat mulutnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Lebih dari itu semua, ketika dia pulang, Sakura tidak ada disana untuk menyambutnya.

'Sakura….'

"Apa semuanya sudah siap Sai?" Tanya Neji

"Yup. Semua tas sudah siap. Perlengkapan memanjat, alat mengaman, tapi, dan senjata semuanya sudah siap" jawab Sai

"Apa kau sudah membekali Sakura dengan beberapa senjata?"

"Dia menolak…" jawab Sai setengah berbisik

"Dasar…merepotkan saja. Serahkan padaku perlengkapan senjatanya" kata Neji.

Sai menyerahkan semua perlengkapan senjata Sakura pada Neji. Mereka sedang berapa dipinggiran sebuah tebing. Dibawahnya, mengalir sungai besar yang sangat deras. Sakura duduk dipinggir tebing itu, ini adalah pagi yang indah…

"Sai bilang kau tidak mau memegang senjata" kata Neji dari belakang Sakura

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji

"Kau harus mau, ini untuk pertahanan dirimu sendiri" kata Neji

"…"

"Perjalanan akan segera dimulai. Kau akan melewati gunung, lembah, bukit terjal, dan kawasan yang mungkin tak pernah dijangkau oleh kalangan sepertimu, kau butuh pertahanan."

"…"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban lagi, Neji memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Kau tahu, misi ini bukanlah hal yang amatiran. Kau harus serius dalam hal ini"

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang harus melakukan semua ini? Aku ingin…pulang" kata Sakura lirih

"Kau bahkan belum memulai perjalanan ini tapi kau sudah patah semangat"

"Jujur saja, aku memang tidak berniat melakukan semua ini"

"Dengar. Aku mulai berfikir bahwa kita melakukan semua ini untuk dirimu, raja, atau siapapun itu disana"

"Bukankah memang seperti itu?" cibir Sakura

"Tidak, kau salah. Kita tidak melakukan semua ini untuk mereka"

"Lalu, untuk siapa kita melakukan semua perngorbanan ini? Untuk siapa kita melakukan perjalanan ini?" Tanya Sakura

Neji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura…

"Ayo Sakura!" kata Sai menyemangati Sakura. Mereka sedang berjalan mendaki bukit kecil. Perjalanan panjang Sakura dimulai dari sini..

"Kau terlalu berisik Sai" kata Neji

"Jangan bertengkar. Dan terimakasih Sai, ya! Aku akan semangat!" kata Sakura

"Dulu, saat aku SMA, aku ikut ekstrakurikuler pecinta alam. Motto kami… Menuju Puncak pasti Pecinta Alam!"

"Tidak bermutu…" cibir Neji lagi

"Hei, ini motto kami!. Dan asal kau tahu, tidak semua siswa boleh masuk ke ekstra itu.. ada seleksi dulu…"

"Memang aku peduli?"

"Sudahlah… jangan bertengkar" kata sakura menengahi. Akan tetapi, mereka tetap saja saling mengejek. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sai bercerita dan Neji selalu menanggapinya dengan meremehkanya. Jalan yang mereka tempuh masih sangat mudah. Jalan setapak itu memang sudah terbentuk, mungkin kadang digunakan oleh penduduk sekitar untuk mencari kayu bakar. Bukit ini berada dikawasan pedesaan yang mungkin sedikit tertinggal. Oleh karena itu, kawasan ini memang sangat cocok sebagai langkah awal mereka memulai perjalanan ini.

"Akhirnya sampai dipuncak!" Seru Sai

"Ayolah, tinggi bukit ini hanya 300 meter!" kata Neji

"Setiap puncak harus dirayakan" kata Sai

"Terserah kau saja"

"Sakura, ini adalah medan yang akan kau tempuh untuk sampai ke Suna" kata Sai melambaikan tanganya. Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Sai.

Beberapa gunung menjulan tinggi, lembah, sungai, dan beberapa kawasan bebatuan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ini adalah medan yang akan sangat melelahkan dan butuh banyak tenaga. Tapi dia sudah bertekad, dia akan menyelesaikan perjalanan ini..

Flashback

"Lalu, untuk siapa kita melakukan semua perngorbanan ini? Untuk siapa kita melakukan perjalanan ini?" Tanya Sakura

Neji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura…

"Untuk generasi mendatang. Generasi yang akan meneruskan kejayaan Konoha"

"Generasi mendatang?"

"Ya. Jika Negara ini jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Masa depan generasi mendatang akan sirna. Bayangkan saja kau melakukan semua ini untuk anak dan cucumu"

"…"

"Suatu hari, mereka akan tumbuh dewasa dan menyadari keadaan Negara mereka. Lalu mereka akan bertanya pada kita 'Kenapa ayah tidak melakukan sesuatu?' dan saat itu kau akan malu pada dirimu sendiri. Sebelum bencana itu terjadi, aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Untuk masa depan generasi mendatang."

"…"

"Jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu. Aku yakin kudeta akan meletus. Setiap hari akan ada bubuk mesiu yang anak dan cucu kita hirup. Dan mereka akan bertanya pada kita 'Untuk siapa ayah berperang?' jika aku menjawab 'untuk Negara ini' aku yakin mereka akan mencibir 'bukankah lebih baik jika Negara ini tidak ada perang'. Dan setelah itu, kita tidak akan bisa menjawab apapun."

"Ya, kau benar"

"Jika tidak ada orang yang bersedia sedikit…sedikit saja berkorban, maka kesempatan untuk memperoleh masa depan yang cerah akan sirna"

"Apa kau yakin, kita hanya berkorban sedikit?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, aku yakin. Untuk masa depan banyak orang. Untuk masa depan anak-anak Konoha. Apapun yang kita lakukan, itu hanyalah hal yang kecil"

"…"

"Kudengar kau pernah menjadi relawan perang?"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Seharusnya kau sudah bisa memahami bukan. Saat kau menatap mata anak-anak kecil itu, yang mereka harapkan adalah sebuah mesin waktu yang akan membawa mereka ke masa lalu saat perang belum meletus dan menghentikan waktu"

"Ya, itu semua benar"

"Karena itu,aku ingin selalu melihat senyum mereka."

"Apa kau sangat menyukai anak-anak kecil?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Ya. Mereka sangat hebat. Dimata mereka, yang ada hanyalah sebuah cita-cita setinggi langit dimana dunia ini selalu damai dengan kedua orang tua mereka dan orang –orang yang mereka cintai"

"…"

"Ya, untuk mereka, tidak salah bukan jika kita sedikit saja mengorbankan apa yang kita punya sekarang. Untuk sebuah masa depan cerah. Untuk anak dan cucu semua orang yang kita cintai" Kata Neji

"Ya, aku mau. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku" kata Sakura

"Tak masalah"

"Jadi.."

"Ini perlengkapan senjatamu. Berdiri" kata Neji sambil berdiri. Sakura menuruti perintah Neji dan memasangkan perlengkapan persenjataan pada Sakura

"2 pistol di samping kanan dan kiri. Lalu disini ada pisau. Lalu disebelah sini ada persediaan peluru dan juga. Hati-hati, disbeleh sini ada 2 buah granat" kata Neji menerangkan letak-letak senjata Sakura

"Baiklah. Pistol, pisau, dan granat. Tak masalah"

"Hei! Bisa bantu aku, mobil ini berat!" Teriak Sai

"Kenapa Sai mencoba mendorongnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja, untuk menghilangkan jejak, kita akan menghancurkan mobil itu ke sungai dibawahmu"

"O, jadi begitu"

Neji, Sai, dan Sakura mendorong mobil itu sampai ke ujung tebing dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh ke sungai

"Untuk langkah awal perjalanan ini" kata Sai memencet tombol yang dipegangnya

BOOOOOM

Mobil itu meledak saat dia jatuh..

End of Flashback

Sakura's P.O.V

Tuhan, untuk kali ini aku mohon jaga ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Lindungi juga Yang Mulia Ratu. Untuk Yang Mulia Sasuke, saya berharap anda selalu sehat dan diberkahi oleh Tuhan. Kali ini, aku akan yang akan mencegah kehancuran Negara ini. Untuk kalian semua, untuk generasi yang akan datang…

End of Sakura's P.O.V

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Sudah lama sekali, tetap saja, aku membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang banyak dari kalian semua.**

**Terimakasih telah membaca**

**AsillyRavenclaw**


End file.
